Mistakes Can Lead to Miracles
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Sequel to Love at First Bite.3 years ago they made a mistake.She left pregnant,he stayed heartbroken.Now they meet again and Jackson meets his son.Can he and everyone else ever forgive Lilly?Then what happens when Miley gets pregnant?Lackson&Moliver
1. Prolugue

Lilly's POV

I can't beleive it! Today is my 15th birthday! I can actually drive this year. My mom is throwing me a party tonight. I don't need any gifts though. I got the only thing I need about a month ago. Jackson. He's everything to me. The reason I wake up in the morning and make it through the day. He's the only thing I dream of. He's my life. _Buzzzzz Buzzzz_. Where's my phone?

"Hello?" I answered when I finally found my phone.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Jackson said. It was only like 7:30 in the morning. He never gets up this early.

"Thanks babe! It's 7:30 what in the world are you doing up this early?" I asked.

"I wanted to be the first one to tell you Happy Birthday. Did I get what I wanted?" He asked.

"Yep first to say happy birthday. You're to sweet!" I said. Hey it's the truth!

"Well I'll see you at your party. Love you." He said.

"Love ya too babe! See ya later!" I said and hung up.

The rest of the day went by soooo slow. But finally it was time for my party. Everyone began arriving and by 7:00 everyone was there.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" Miley said and hugged me and handed me a present.

"Open it, Open it, Open it!" Miley said excitedly. I did as she told. I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened a box. It was a picture frame that was silver. On the side it was ingraved 'Lilly and Miley BFFL's'. The picture inside was of me, her, and Jackson. It was my favorite picture she would never give to me.

"Miley you finally gave it to me! The frame is beautiful!" I said and hugged her.

"I was saving it for your birthday! So Happy birthday!!" She said happily. She drug me to the dance floor and we started dancing.

Jackson came up to me and pulled me to the side.

"Here you go." He said and handed me a box. I opened it and there was a heart shaped diamond necklace in it.

"Aw Jackson. It's beautiful." I said and hugged him.

"Read the back." He said and I looked at the back. It said 'Love you forever - Jackson'.

"Oh my God! I love you too! Thank you so much." I said and he put it around my kneck.

"Wanna dance?" He asked and we went onto the dance floor. A slow song came on so we slow danced. I think some idiot spiked the punch. Everyone including me seems a little drunk.

"Follow me." I whispered into Jackson's ear. I took his hand and we went inside and up to my bedroom. We started making out on my bed. Then, I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure you want to do this Lil's?" He asked.

"Sure as ever." I said. We...you know.

Three weeks later I was stairing at a pregnancy test. It read positive. I couldn't handle telling my mom, Miley, anybody. I didn't want to ruin Jackson's life. So, I packed up my things and left. Not telling a soul.


	2. Miley?

Okie** Dokie! Here's chapter 2! This is where it all starts! Who will find out?...**

"Momma!" Three year old Alex said as he ran into his mother's arms.

"Hey did you have fun with Uncle Ollie?" Lilly asked. Oliver was the only one she had actually told about Alex. She kept in touch with him and he was by her side through the whole pregnancy. He swore not to tell and he was her best guy friend.

"Yeah!" Alex said and he jumped out of his mothers arms and ran to his room.

"Was he good?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Oh he was just peachy!" Oliver said. He had some kind of a stain on his shirt and there was food in his hair.

"I'm so sorry! What'd he do?" Lilly asked trying to hold back laughter.

"Well first he accidently squirted ketchup all over my shirt, and then he accidently got mash potatoes in my hair." Oliver said a little angry.

"Again I'm sorry. But he is 3. Thanks for baby sitting for me. I love you Ollie!" Lilly said as she hugged Oliver.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll see ya later Lil." Oliver said and he walked out of the one-bedroom apartment. Alex had his own room and Lilly slept on the couch bed. The apartment wasn't anything special. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. Lilly would have gotten something better for her and Alex, but it was all she could afford. She had saved up money all her life. Out of all the money she had gotten she had about 1000 dollars. She worked 3 days a week as a waitress. On the day's Lilly works Oliver babysits Alex.

"Alex! Why'd you do that to Uncle Ollie?" Lilly asked Alex.

"I sorry momma. I not mean to." Alex said and looked up at Lilly. His eyes looked exactly like Jackson's and every time she saw them it made her think of him. She could never resist those eyes, not from Jackson or him.

"Oh it's okay. Promise momma you won't do it again?" Lilly said as she put Alex on her lap.

"Alright momma." Alex said.

"So whatcha want for dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Pantycakes." Alex said referring to pancakes.

"Hunny that's what we had for breakfast." Lilly said. Pancakes were Alex's favorite food. He would eat them for every meal if Lilly would let him.

"I want 'em again momma. Peas?" Alex said. Lilly couldn't help but laugh. He had her wrapped around his finger.

"Alright come on." Lilly said. She picked Alex up and went into the kitchen, sat him in his high chair, and began to make pancakes.

"Color Momma! Color!" Alex said as he banged on his high chair.

"Alright baby." Lilly said. She handed Alex some crayons and paper and he began to draw.

Lilly finished making pancakes and fixed them just how Alex liked them.

"What are you drawing?" Lilly asked.

"This Mommy!" Alex said as he pointed to a pink blob. "The me!" he said as he pointed to a small blue blob. "This Daddy!" he said as he pointed to a big black blob.

Lilly just stood there for a second not knowing what to say. If she just told him it was good he would probably forget about it.

"Oh that's great hunny!" Lilly said and she picked it up, and put it on the fridge. Then she sat the pancakes infront of Alex and he dug in. She was about to make some for her self when her phone rang. It was Miley's number. When she left she got a whole new phone and number. No one knew her number except Oliver. Lilly questioned whether or not to answer but decided to.

"Hello..." Lilly answered.

"OH MY GOD! LILLY IT IS YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 3 YEARS! JACKSON IS MUCH MORE THAN DEPRESSED! HE HASN'T REALLY SMILED SINCE YOU LEFT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Miley screamed into the phone.

"Miley I'm sorry. I had to leave! I didn't want to ruin Jackson's life!" Lilly said back.

"What do you mean ruin Jackson's life? You pretty much did do that when you left. He's awful without you. Lilly he loves you!" Miley said.

"Listen come to Westside Apartments. You know where that is?" Lilly asked.

"Yes I know where it is! Is that where you're living! YOU COULD GET KILLED THERE!!" Miley screamed.

"Just come, apartment number 145." Lilly said and hung up. She was going to have to tell Miley now. It's gonna be great!

There** you go! Chapter 2! Uh-Oh Spaghetti O's Miley's gonna find out! HEHEHE!!**


	3. Here without you baby

Lilly's POV

"Alex can you listen to Momma for a second?" I said as I sat infront of him.

"Yes Mam!" He said. Gosh, he looks exactly like Jackson. His eyes, his hair, his smile everything. Jackson was my life now this one little boy is. I didn't think I would ever want kids when I was younger (not to say I'm not young now. I'm FREAKIN' 18). Now I can't imagine life without Alex. He's my pride and joy.

"Can you go into your room and watch spongebob while momma talks to someone? Then when I call you come in the living room?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask question. He looked up at me with syrup all over his face, smiled, and nodded.

"If you're a good boy and don't come out until I tell you to we will go to...Chucky Cheese's tomorrow!" I said knowing that would get him.

"Yay! I be good boy!" He said. I cleaned off his mouth and picked him up. We went into his room and I put if his favorite episodes of Spongebob that I had recored. He was practically glued to the television.

"I love you momma." He said as I walked out. I couldn't ask for a better child. He was so calm, and he didn't cry too, too much. He was the only thing I had left in my world. I love him to death.

"Love you more." I said and shut his door.

I went and put on some decent clothes and sat on the couch, waiting for Miley to knock on the door. I decided to call her and tell her not to tell Jackson, if she hadn't already.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"You didn't tell Jackson did you?" I asked. Please say no, please say no.

"No he's out somewhere." She said. Thank the Lord!

"Good. You have to swear to me you won't tell him until I want to. I'm not saying that's going to be any time soon." I said. I couldn't deal with Jackson knowing right now.

"But Lilly he's a wreck! You can't exspect me to just sit back and watch him die more and more each day can you?" Miley asked.

"Please Miley. I'll explain when you get here. Just swear to me." I said.

"Ok I swear. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye." She said. I was releived to hear that she wouldn't tell.

I sat there nervously until I heard a knock. I peeped out the tiny whole to make sure it was her. Then I opened the door.

"Lilly!" Miley said as she hugged me.

"Miley! You look so...so...grown up!" I said. She looked WAY more mature than she did when we were 15. Her hair was a little longer. She now wore more make-up and looked like a college student.

"You do too!" She said.

"Come on in. Exscuse the mess." I said and she walked in. Crap, I forgot to pick up Alex's toys!

"Please please explain why you left now." Miley said.

"Alright, you remember my 15th birthday party? Yeah, well some stupid person spiked the punch, as you probably found out. Anyway me and Jackson were drunk and we started dancing. Then he gave me that necklace and we went into my room. We...well...you know. He asked me if I was sure and me, being drunk said I was sure. Three weeks later I...um..." I said I was about to cry at the end.

"You two did that! Wow now I'm scarred for life! Anway go on." Miley said.

"Before I do, do you hate me?" I asked. She was still my best friend in the world to me.

"Lilly I could never hate you, I hate what you did but not you." She said.

"Please promise not to hate me after I tell you this." I said. She looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I promise, I could never hate you." She said.

"Okay, three weeks later I started feeling sick, tired, having cramps, and stuff. I found out that I was pregnant. So that night I left. I couldn't stand to ruin Jackson's life. I just packed all my stuff and got on a bus. This was the only place I could afford." I said. Miley's mouth, I swear, dropped straight to the floor. She sat there in shock and disbeleif and finally spoke up.

"Y-you were p-pregnant? W-where i-is i-it?" She asked still shocked.

"His name is Alex, and he's three years old. Hold on one second. ALEX COME HERE PLEASE!" I yelled. Miley just sat there and waited.

Miley's POV

When Lilly told me she had been pregnant I couldn't beleive her. Jackson had a son! I had a nephew! I couldn't beleive that she had a son! I couldn't imagine Lilly, the skatergirl,non make-up wearing, total tomboy, having a son! Then he came running out. He took my breath away. I could've sworn I saw Jackson as a baby running in there. He was Jackson's mini-me.

"Hey momma. Who is she?" He asked.

"This is Aunt Miley." Lilly said.

"Are you Uncle Ollie's knife?" he asked. He's so cute, but what? How did he know about Oliver.

"No sweetie I'm not." I said to him. I shot Lilly a how-does-he-know-about-Oliver look.

"Who are you?" He asked. Something Jackson would say exactly.

"I'm your daddy's sister." I said. Lilly looked at me in a he-doesn't-know kind of way. Oops!

"I don't gots a daddy." He said. My bad!

"Listen baby I need to talk to you." Lilly said and she picked him up and put him on her lap. Lilly never liked kids. She said she never wanted any and didn't want to baby sit. She looked like she loved this little boy WAY to much.

"You do have a daddy baby. You'll get to meet him soon." Lilly said. Alex looked a little confused.

"Why I never meet him Momma?" He asked. I still can't beleive how much he looks like Jackson!

"Well...um..." Lilly said trying to find words that he would understand. I just sat there in awe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**With Jackson**

**Jackson's POV**

"Hey Jackson! My man!" Steve said as I walked into the club. He's my best friend. I come here almost every night. I sing karaoke. Some people say I'm good. I really don't care I just sing to keep her off my mind, or express my feelings. Lilly Truscott the love of my life left me three years ago. I haven't heard from her since, no one has. Not her mom, her dad, me, Miley, or Oliver. **(A/N: Heh I guess Smokin' Oken's a good liar) **I miss her more and more each day. I don't know how many times I've tapped blondes on the shoulder to make sure it wasn't her. I just don't understand why she left me. We were so in love, so I thought.

"Hey Jackson you're up!" Steve yelled across the room. I walked up on the stage and picked up the microphone.

"I dedicate this song to this girl, who left me three years ago, I still miss her" I say and begin to sing.

_I've changed the presets in my truck,_

_So those old songs don't sneak up, _

_they still find me and remind me,_

_Yeah you come back that easy,_

_Try resteraunts I've never been to,_

_Order new things off the menu, _

_That I've never tried,_

_'Cause you didn't like,_

_Two drinks in you were by my side_

_I've talked to friends,_

_talked to myself,_

_talked to God,_

_I've prayed like hell but I still miss you,_

_I tried sober I tried drinking,_

_I've been strong and I've been weak,_

_and I still miss you,_

_I've done everything but move on like I'm supposed to,_

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you,_

_I still miss you,_

_I still miss you baby_

_I never knew 'til you were gone,_

_How many pages you were on,_

_It never ends I keep turning,_

_and line after line you're there again,_

_I don't know how to let you go,_

_you're so deep down in my soul,_

_I feel helpless so hopeless,_

_it's a door that never closes,_

_no I don't know how to do this_

_I've talked to friends,_

_I've talked to myself,_

_I've talked to God,_

_I prayed like hell but I still miss you,_

_I tried sober I tried drinking,_

_I've been strong and I've been weak,_

_and I still miss you,_

_I've done everything,_

_but move on like I'm supposed to,_

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you,_

_I still miss you yeah_

_I've talked to friends,_

_talked to myself,_

_I've talked to God,_

_I prayed like hell but I still miss you,_

_I tried sober I tried drinking,_

_I've been strong and I've been weak,_

_and I still miss you_

_I've done everything, _

_move on like I'm supposed to,_

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you,_

_I still miss you yeah_

_I still miss you_

_I still miss you...yeah...yeah_

I stopped singing and fought the tears that were seconds away from forming in my eyes. The crowd cheered and I smiled and walked off of stage. Everything in that song explained my feelings.

"Dude, seriously get over Lilly. Plenty more hot girls in the world." Steve said. He shouldn't of said that because Lilly was the most beautiful, hottest girl in the world to me.

"DON'T TELL ME TO GET OVER HER. SHE'S NOT JUST SOME HOT CHICK AS YOU CALL HER. UNLIKE YOU I DON'T WANT A DIFFERENT GIRL EVERY NIGHT. JUST THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK. GOT ME?" I yelled.

"Sorry dude!" Steve said and he walked away. I sat down at a table silently.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

With Lilly, Miley, and Alex

Lilly's POV

"Well...um...you just haven't. You will meet him soon I promise baby." I said to Alex. Good thing he was only three or I would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Okay Mommy." Alex said and he jumped off of my lap and went over to Miley.

"You pretty." He said to Miley.

"Thank you very much sweetie." She said. I smiled.

"Go back to your room please baby." I said and Alex went to his room. I can't beleive he listens to me that well.

"Lilly you've gotta tell Jackson." Miley said. I knew it was true and she wasn't going to leave me alone until someone told him.

"I know. You going to make me do it now?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes I am. He's probably out at the club right now. He sings and he actually doesn't suck." Miley said and we both started laughing. She handed me her phone and I scrolled down the list of her contacts to find Jackson. When I came to his name I froze. I couldn't just tell him 'Hey you have a son that's three. Sorry I left and never told you'.

"Lilly it'll be okay." Miley assured me. I gathered up the courage to press the green button. It started ringing.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"No it's Steve. Who's this?" He asked.

"Lilly. Can I talk to Jackson?" I asked.

"You're Lilly! Oh my God! Well he can't talk right now. He's singing about you actually. Listen." He said and I heard music then singing in the background.

_A hundred days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face,_

_A thousand lies have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same,_

_But all the miles that seperate,_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_and I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin',_

_As the people leave their way to say hello,_

_I've heard this life is overrated,_

_But I hope that it get's better as we go,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby, _

_and I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

_and when the last one falls,_

_when it's all said and done,_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl its only you and me._

I burst into tears. I couldn't beleive I hurt him so much.

"Well there you go. Congratulations Lilly, you broke his heart!" The guy said on the phone.

"C-can I t-talk to him now." I asked.

"Sure hold on a second. JACKSON!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" The guy yelled.

"Who is it?" I heard Jackson say in the background. It felt so good to hear his voice. I panicked when I heard him though.

"See for yourself." The other guy said.

"Hello?" Jackson answered. I completely froze.

"Hello?" Jackson said again.

"H-hi..." I said.

"Oh my God! Lilly!" He said.

**What will happen? Hm... Jackson meets his son in the next chapter! Darn my stupid big mouth! Oh well! Hope ya liked!**


	4. Miley say what?

Lilly's POV

"Hey Jackson..." I said not knowing how he was going to react or what he was going to say.

"LILLY! WHAT THE HECK? WE WELL...YOU KNOW AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE? I HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD FROM YOU IN 3 YEARS? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I LOVED YOU I STILL LOVE YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE YOU WERE, WHO YOU WERE WITH, OR EVEN IF YOU WERE OK. YOU BROKE MY HEART LILLY! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME! GAH, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed and I winced at it.

"Listen just come to Westside Apartments number 145. I'll explain here. Bye." I said and quickly hung up.

"What happened? Why were you crying? I could hear him yelling from over here!" Miley said.

"Well first some guy named Steve or something answered. He said Jackson couldn't come to the phone that he was singing about me. Then he let me listen and Jackson was singing Here without You. Then when he was done he talked to me and chewed my butt out. I told him to come here and now I'm scared as frick!!" I said very fast.

"Listen, I can't promise that he won't be mad, but he will probably forgive you. I think it will take time because well you kind of made him miss 3 years of his son's life. He didn't even know he had a son. Just be calm with him and talk it over. Jackson loves you too much to stay mad at you." Miley said and that reassured me that everything was going to be okay. Hopefully.

Me and Miley sat in silence for about 5 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I said. He just stood there and staired at me for a second.

"Hey. Sorry for yelling." He said. Yep, still the same old sweet boy.

"Come on in." I said and he walked in. He saw Miley and smiled at her. She waved at him.

"Miley can you give us some privacy?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah I'll go in here with A...I'll go in the other room." Miley said. I was very thankful she corrected herself before spilling the beans.

"I don't know where to begin." I said. Jackson sat down beside me on the couch.

"I'll begin then. Why'd you leave? If you wanted to break up with me you could've told me and not left town. Everyone was worried sick about you. Your mom was a wreck, and I was worse." Jackson said. He thought I broke up with him.

"Jackson I di..." I started and was interupted by Alex running in.

"Momma I'm hungry. Who is he?" Alex asked. Jackson staired at the little boy in disbeleif.

Jackson's POV

A little boy I'd say around three walked in. I almost fell of the couch when I saw him. He looked exactly like me. So much it was scary. He called Lilly momma and my heart dropped to the floor. Lilly had a kid with someone else. But wait, why did he look like me? The peices started all coming together. Lilly left three years ago after we did...something and the baby looked around 3. He looked exactly like me and I didn't see another dad around. He was mine. I had a son! A son that I'd miss three years of life from.

"Uh...Alex...this is...um...uh...I can't do it!" Lilly said and she ran out crying. Miley came up behind her and said something along the lines of I tried to stop him from coming in there.

The little boy came up to me. My little boy, the one I'd always dreamed of having. Teaching him football, taking him fishing, and all sorts of stuff. I'd missed 3 years of that because Lilly ran away. Anger swelled up inside of me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Jackson. Who are you?" I asked.

"I Alex Rod Truscott." He said. Lilly gave him my middle name.

"Hey that's my middle name to." I said the little boy looked at me. It was like looking a mirror when I was a baby. I had only met him two minutes ago and I already loved him more than life itself.

"Why mommy cry?" He asked. He looked sad. Lilly must be a darn good mom. I kind of can't imagine that though.

"She's okay." I said. He smiled and jumped on the chair beside the couch and began to draw.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With Lilly and Miley

Lilly's POV

"Miley I can't just tell Jackson that he has a son when he missed 3 years of his life. He'll hate me forever." I cried. I couldn't stand the thought of Jackson hating me, but that would surely happen if he knew.

"Listen you have to tell him. The longer you wait the more mad he's going to get. I promise he won't hate you. Like I said he will be mad but he won't hate you." Miley said. I nodded, wiped away the tears from my eyes, and walked into the living room.

"You ok momma?' Alex asked as I walked into the living room.

"Momma's fine. Go play with aunt Miley please." I said and smiled (a fake smile) at Alex. He ran off to his room where Miley was.

"Jackson, he's yours." I said.

"I THINK I KNOW NOW! HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME! LILLY HOW COULD YOU LEAVE PREGNANT WITH MY BABY?" Jackson screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your life and I didn't want to be called names at school. I did the only thing I could do, leave." I cried out. He showed no mercy whatsoever.

"RUIN MY LIFE? DON'T YOU THINK YOU ALREADY DID THAT? YOU LEFT ME AND EVERYBODY! THAT RUINED MY LIFE! NOW I HAVE SON THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD." Jackson screamed.

"Please stop yelling. I can't take it. I'm sorry for trying not to ruin your life. How were you supposed to go to college with a kid and me at home?" I asked.

"I would have found a way. You didn't get to even finish high school. You most likely could have with the help of me and our families." Jackson said.

"Listen okay? I would much rather have been home with Alex than at stupid school. We are doing just fine without any help thank you very much." I said angrily.

"Okay whatever. Listen I love you so much. I just don't understand how you could keep something so big from me." Jackson said. I guess it was pretty big.

"Please forgive me Jackson. I was in a bad situation and I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran away. I was going to tell you about Alex sooner or later but every time I thought about it I got really scared. I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's going to take time for me to forgive you. Can you please tell Alex I'm his dad now?" Jackson asked. I nodded and called Alex in.

"What want momma?" Alex asked me.

"You get to meet your daddy now." I said and his eyes became wide.

"Really?!" He exsclaimed.

"Yeah. That's him. Jackson's your daddy." I said and he immediatley ran over to Jackson.

"You my daddy?" He asked. I saw Jackson's face light up.

"Yeah buddy I am." Jackson said.

"Cool. Wanna play game?" He asked. Just like Alex, he's friendly to everyone. Jackson looked at me and I nodded a go ahead nod. They went outside to play and me and Miley stayed in the house.

"Lilly can I talk to you for a second?" Miley asked. She had a worried look on her face. I knew it couldn't be good news.

"Yeah sure." I said. She walked in and sat beside me on the couch.

"What's up Miles?" I asked.

"Lilly I'm p-p-p-pregnant." Miley said.

**Oooooh! Now Miley's pregnant. But who's the dad? Is it Jake? Or someone else!! I wonder...**


	5. Confused Zombie Slayer Here!

**Sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter is pretty suckish. I just need Jake to find out so this is it!! Next chapter will be WAy better I promise! DaSeY.x.GuRl**

Lilly's POV

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant! I don't know what to do!" Miley screamed.

"Whoa, Miley. Just calm down! It's going to be ok. Who's the father?" I asked.

"Jake." Miley answered. I can't believe it was Jake! He broke her heart a million times, said awful things about her and now she's going to have his baby?

"Are you serious? Jake Ryan, The boy who broke your heart so many times and said awful things about you?" I said angrily. I was mad because I hated seeing Miley hurt. When she was with Jake, it happened a lot.

"I know he did all those things but I can't help it. I don't know why or how he does it. He could shoot me and I would still love him. I don't know why I do, but I do love him! I am just really scared right now and I don't feel like being yelled at." Miley said with a cracked voice, and then she started crying.

"Miley it's okay. Just stop crying. Everything will work out just like it did with me and Alex. Does he know?" I said. Even though it probably made me loose Jackson. That was my own fault though, not Alex's.

"No, no one knows except you. I haven't even told my dad. He's probably going to kill me." Miley said.

"Alright well we are going to invite Jake over and you are going to tell him right now!" I said.

"Right in the middle of Jackson finding out he has a son, and him being mad as heck at you?" She asked. She had a point and I had a plan.

"Listen just sit right here and call Jake. Tell him to come in 30 minutes. I'll be right back." I said and walked outside where Alex and Jackson were playing some kind of game.

"Momma!" Alex yelled. He ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." He said. Man this child was always hungry. He is his father's son.

"How would you like to go to Chuck- E -Cheeses today?" I asked him. His face light up.

"Yeah!" He screamed.

"Wait here on second baby." I said and sat him down. I walked over to Jackson.

"Listen I know I shouldn't be asking you this, well actually I have a right to since he's your son so never mind." I babbled.

"Lilly just ask me!" Jackson said.

"Will you take Alex to Chuck- E – Cheeses for me? Me and Miley have…….some business to take care of in private. It'll be a good way for you to get to know him. He'll love you afterwards." I said.

"What kind of business?" Jackson asked.

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that one. So will you take him?" I asked. I had no clue what to say to lie.

"Yeah sure." Jackson said.

"Again I'm sorry." I said.

"Listen, I'm spending time with our son. Stop apologizing to me because I am trying not to be mad in front of Alex. Every time you apologize to me it makes me think more and more about what you did. It also makes me madder. I wouldn't expect you to forgive me if I was you. My emotions are all messed up. I don't know whether to be happy or sad or mad. Just lay off of me for a while, okay?" He said very flatly. His words hurt me. _Will he forgive me? Will we ever have the same kind of love again? How will I live without him? _Those and many more thoughts kept running through my head. I just couldn't understand him. He acted happy then he says this. Well, Miley is more important right now.

"Uh…Okay." I said. He just turned away and didn't say another word to me.

"Guess what?" I asked Alex.

"What?" He replied.

"Daddy is going to take you somewhere!" I said.

"Yay!!" He screamed. Jackson smiled and picked him up. I walked over to him.

"Take care of my baby. If anything happens to him, you will be sorry!" I whispered in his ear.

"He's our baby and he'll be fine." Jackson said. He walked out of the house with Alex. Jackson is responsible, I think. I went into the living room and saw Miley sitting on the couch practically hyperventilating.

"Miley, it's gonna be ok! Jake will understand and that baby is going to have the best parents in the world. Jake Ryan the zombie slayer, and Miley Stewart a.k.a. Hannah Montana!" I said as I sat down beside her.

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby?" She asked wiping her tears away. I gave her some tissues.

"Then that's his loss. You did call him didn't you?" I asked. I guess she did because right when I said that he came to the door.

"Ah! I can't do this!" Miley screamed. I went and opened the door.

"LILLY! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OKAY!" Jake screamed and hugged me.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." I said.

"What happened?" He asked. I really didn't feel like telling the whole story again.

"I'll explain later. Come on in." I said.

"Okay. Hey Miles." Jake said and kissed Miley.

"J-Jake I h-have to tell y-you something." Miley studdered. She looked into Jake's eyes and I could tell she was going break down any second. I was right, she began to cry.

"Miles, it's okay. Whatever it is I'll always be here for you." Jake said and hugged Miley. When she finally stopped crying she began again.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." Miley said. Well that was pretty forward.

Jake's POV

Miley called me and I could tell something was wrong. She failed to mention that Lilly had re-apearred after 3 years though. I came in sat down and Miley told me something. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Miley and Lilly over me.

"Jake? Jake! JAKE WAKE UP!" Miley screamed. I opened my eyes and she let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told you that I was pregnant and you passed out!" Miley said. My head felt dizzy but I managed to not pass out again.

"What? How? When? Huh?" I asked.

"Well I'm pregnant, I think you know how, about a month ago." Miley said. I didn't mean for her to actually answer me.

"I know but how? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to have this baby and keep it just like Lilly." Miley said. Lilly looked at her like she was stupid.

"Miley say what?" I asked copying Miley.

Lilly's POV

"Way to go Miley!" I said.

"Sorry" she replied.

"Hello? Confused Zombie Slayer here!" Jake said.

"Sorry. Ok three years ago I moved away because I was going to have a baby and I didn't want to ruin Jackson's life. Miley and Jackson just found out today and now you did. I have a son, he's three, and his names Alex." I said really fast.

"Whoa!" Jake said.

"Yeah I know. Enough about me back to pregnant Miley!" I said. I'd really had enough of explaining for today.

"Oh crap." Jake said and he fainted again. I'd really hate to see how Oliver would react, now that both me and Miley are mothers or soon-to-be mothers before we are 20. How crazy can life get?


	6. No more Jiley? FOREVER?

Lilly's POV

"Whoa sorry." Jake said as he woke up.

"It's ok. I though Jake Ryan didn't faint though." Miley said. Jake's face turned red when she said that.

"Well can you blame me?" He asked.

"No I guess not. So Lilly can you give us a second alone?" Miley asked me. I nodded and walked out of the room.

Miley's POV

"How far along are you?" Jake asked.

"I think you should no that." I said. Jake just looked at me. "A month." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well." Jake said.

"So how are we going to make this work. We live pretty far away from eachother. How are we going to raise this baby if w..." I began but Jake stopped me.

"Whoa wait a second. How are _we_ going to raise this baby?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we as in you and me." I said.

"Oh no I have more important things to worry about than you and that baby." Jake said. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"What happened to whatever it is I'll be here for you?" I asked. Jake the stupid Zombie Slayer had yet again proved me wrong. I thought he could be a good guy. It always turns out the same. He hurts me, I get mad, then forgive him. Why can't I just learn?

"You can't exspect me to just drop my career and all my fans for your mistake." He said.

"Listen here Jake. I did exspect you to do that because I thought you loved me. I should have know you were just a stuck up, egotistical, all-about-me jerk from the beginning." I said.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Jake said and he got up to leave.

"If you walk out that door then I will never let you back in. If you aren't here with me through the pregnancy then don't exspect to be here for any part of his or her life." I said.

"Fine by me." Jake said and walked out and slammed the door.

I couldn't beleive it. My day had gone from being perfect because of Lilly and knowing she was okay, to being horrible because my baby wasn't going to have a father. I guess it's better this way. I don't want to get hurt anymore and I really don't want my baby to.

Lilly's POV

I heard Miley yelling so began to listen, which means I heard everything.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said as I walked in.

"Thanks. I just can't beleive it though." Miley said.

"I know but it's going to be okay. You knocked off one person on your list to tell people. Now you have to tell your dad. No but's" I said as Miley began to speak.

"My dad is gone. He won't be back for 3 months." Miley said.

"Then you will call him." I said.

"Only if you call your mom and tell her everything too." Miley said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine!" I said. She took out her phone and dialed her dad's number.


	7. Telling!

Miley's POV

"Hello?" Daddy answered. I was the most scared I had ever been before.

"Hi Daddy!" I said.

"Hey Miles, what's happening?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"Well just tell me." He said. I wish it was that easy.

"I'm pregnant." I said in a voice so low I couldn't hardly hear myself.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant?" I said higher.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Daddy screamed. Oh boy!

"Pregnant." I said.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!" He screamed. I winced.

"I know I'm sorry daddy. Please don't hate me." I said.

"It's okay bud. We'll just erase this whole problem! I'll get you an appointment for an ab.." Daddy started but I didn't let him finish.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" I screamed.

"Well you are not keeping this baby!" He screamed back.

"Yes I am!" I said.

"Not under my roof!" He said.

"Well then I won't live under your roof." I said. He hung up. Lilly walked in.

"He kicked me out." I said. She looked just as shocked as I was.

"Wow I never thought he would do something like that." Lilly said.

"I know. Now my baby has no father or place to live!" I said.

"Yes it does have a place to live. You are going to stay here!" Lilly said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what are bffl's for?" She asked.

"Thanks Lilly." I said. I hugged her and then handed her the phone. She knew what I meant to do.

Lilly's POV

I dialed my mother's number. It rang and rang and she finally answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi mom." I said. I heard a thump and then a scream.

"I'm sorry I dropped the phone. Lilly! Oh you're okay. My baby! Thank goodness." She said.

"Listen mom I'm sorry and I have alot of explaining to do I know." I said.

"Yes you do. Right now I'm just happy you are alright." She said. I love my mom.

"Well come to Westide Apartments number 145." I said for the billionth time today.

"What? Well okay." She said and hung up.

"Hey she took it well." Miley said.

"Miley she doesn't know half the story yet." I said. We sat down and waited. Talked about anything and everything to do with pregnancy. Then the doorbell rang. That too was something that happened a billion times today.

"Ah! Lilly!" My mom yelled as she hugged me.

"Mom!" I yelled and hugged her back. As if it was perfect timing Jackson and Alex walked up behind my mom.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled. He ran into my arms. My mom stood shocked, Jackson mouthed sorry to me, and Miley just stood back and watched.

"Mommy?" My mom asked.

"Hey Jackson take him outside." I said and Jackson did.

"I'm going to explain now." I said.

"That would be good." My mom replied.

"Okay before I left I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to ruin Jackson's life or let my reputation be ruined so I left. I came here and well raised the baby, I named him Alex. Anyway today Miley called and we reunited then Jackson came, he took Alex out while Miley told Jake she was pregnant and I called you. They came back at the wrong time." I said confusing myself at the end.

"What? Miley's pregnant, you have a child, and I'm a grandmother?" My mom asked.

"Yes to all three questions." I said. My mom sat down and put her head in her hands. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled a little.

"No." She said. That made me very happy!


	8. Peace for now

Lilly's POV

"Lilly why did you leave? You know I would have been there for you!" Mom asked me.

"I thought I explained already. I didn't want to ruin Jackson's life and I didn't want to embarass myself or you. So I just left." I said.

"You could never embarass me. You are my daughter and no matter you do or will do, I will always love you." Mom said as she hugged me. She was taking this WAY better than I thought she would.

"Thanks mom. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now let me meet my grandson." Mom said.

"Ok." I said. Then I went outside. Jackson was giving Alex a piggy-back ride. He had so much love in his eyes, and I could tell Alex was very happy. He was really young, but he was smart. I could tell he knew who Jackson was. I stood there taking in the sight until Jackson saw me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, my mom wants to meet Alex. Can you bring him inside?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll be in there in a second." Jackson said. I walked into the living room and sat down with my mom. Then Jackson came in carrying Alex.

"Hey baby." I said as Alex crawled into my lap. Jackson sat beside me.

"Hey momma." Alex said.

"Hunny, this is your grandma." I said. Alex looked at my mom and then at me, a little bit confused.

"Hi grandma." Alex said. I had never seen my mom so happy before. I knew she always wanted grandchildren.

"Hey Alex." My mom said. Alex yawned and he layed back on my chest. Within seconds he was asleep.

"Mom can you take him and put him to sleep?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure." My mom said and she picked Alex up very carefully and took him to his

room.

"Miley?" I asked. I guess it was getting pretty late because Miley had fallen asleep too. I put a blanket over her. I could tell Jackson was watching me. I was really uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked Jackson. He looked suprised and confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You were stairing at me." I said. He blushed a little and then smiled.

"Sorry." He said. I sat down on the couch and turned the t.v. on. Jackson watched for a little while then began to move.

"Well I guess me and Miley better get home." Jackson said.

"Jackson, Miley is staying with me for a while." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know if she wants me to tell you or not, but I have to. She's pregnant." I said.

"Oh shit." Jackson said.

"Yeah, your dad kind of kicked her out so now she has to stay with me." I said. Jackson sat back down on the couch.

"Well then I guess I won't be going back home either." Jackson said. He has the nerve to tell me to lay off of him and then he wants to stay at my house? What the heck?

"Wait a second. Aren't you going to ask me before you invite yourself to stay at my already packed house?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can I please stay." Jackson said.

"On one condition." I said.

"Ok." Jackson replied.

"Try to forgive me." I said. I hated Jackson being mad at me. I've always hated that. It didn't happen very often but I hated when it did. This time I screwed up big time and he was big time mad at me.

"I'll try." Jackson said. I got up and went to check on why my mom hadn't come back yet. She was curled up in the bed with Alex asleep. I guess everyone was exhausted. I walked back into the living room smiling at the pretty sight I just saw.

"My mom went to sleep too." I said.

"Lilly we need to talk again." Jackson said. Ugh, no more talking. We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jackson looked at me with his beautiful eyes. The ones that belonged to the two loves of my life, him and Alex. I couldn't help but fall in love with him yet again.

Jackson's POV

Well I have to say this day could be made into a Lifetime movie. How can one day be filled with so much drama? How can I have a son? How can Miley be pregnant? How could my dad kick Miley out? So many question spilled over in my brain. I was mad at Lilly, I was sad because of Lill, and I was in love with Lilly all at the same time. She was still the beautiful, smart, loving Lilly that I fell in love with 3 years ago. The only difference was there was a new addition, Alex.

Alex was everything I always wanted when I had a son. He was so smart. Heck he might be even smarter than I am now. I could tell by the way Lilly looked at him she loved him more than anything in this world. She had known him for 3 years and I had only known him for one day but I already loved him. That's the part that made me angry. She had gotten to be with him through three year of his life that I will never be able to.

"I'm confused right now." I said.

"What about?" Lilly asked. She rearranged herslef in her chair and sat her special way. The way that could take your breath away. I guess that's because I still love her, but I hate her right now too. Ugh!!

"I don't know whether I'm mad at you or love you." I said.

"I'd say love me." She said. We both laughed and then we locked eyes. I don't what brought us to do it but we both stood up at the same time and smashed our lips into eachothers. Then I knew it, I loved her, I couldn't hate her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said. We went and snuggled on the couch and fell into a peacefull sleep.


	9. Smokin' Oken

Lilly's POV

"Wake up momma." Alex said as he shook me. I woke up and found myself wrapped in Jackson's arms. It felt so good. Alex continued to shake me when I didn't respond.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." I said. Alex smiled and then he hugged me. Miley was still asleep in the same position she was last night.

"Where's grandma?" I asked Alex.

"Sleep." He said. Oh great now I'm the only one awake. On a Saturday when I should be sleeping in.

"Ok well how about you and me go out and eat some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alex screamed and started to hop around in the cute way he always did when he was accited.

"Come on." I said. I picked him up and quietly went in his room and picked out some clothes for him. Luckily not waking up my mom. I carried Alex into my room and put his clothes on him, then I sat him on the bed and hurriedly put my clothes on. I wrote a note telling everyone where I had gone. It might not have been pretty if they thought I just up and left again.

I carefully placed Alex in his carseat and buckled him up. Then I got into the front seat and decided to call Oliver and tell him about everything that had happened since I forgot yesterday.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Oliver said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Oliver, sorry I didn't call you yesterday. You won't beleive what happened." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Miley called me then she came over to my house and found out about Alex. Then I called Jackson and he came and found out. Then my mom came and found out. Then we all found out that Miley's pregnant with Jake's baby." I said.

"Oh my gosh. All that happened yesterday and I just found out now!" Oliver yelped.

"Sorry." I said.

"Whatever. So was anyone mad at you." Oliver asked. Wow how stupid is he?

"Yes donut head Jackson was very mad at me. I think he still is but I don't blame him. It's my fault. Anyway my mom and Miley weren't really mad just suprised and shocked." I said.

"Wait did you say Miley's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"W-with J-Jake's b-baby?" He asked. I thought his voice was cracking a little.

"Very good Oliver!" I said as if talking to a 2 year old.

"Oh..." Oliver said. He sounded really sad.

"Um...Oliver come to that breakfast place near my apartment. Me and Alex are going to eat there and I need to talk to you." I said.

"Alright." Oliver said and hung up. I drove to the restraunt, got Alex out of his car seat, and walked in. Oliver was already there at a table so we joined him.

"Ollie!" Alex yelled. Oliver hugged him and then sat him down in a highchair.

"Hey buddy." Oliver said. A waitress brought us menus and Alex some crayons and paper, so Alex was in his own little world.

"Okay, Oliver what's the matter?" I asked. He looked up at me and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing." He said. He looked down and the smile faded.

"I have known you since preschool, I think I know when something is and isn't wrong with you. Now what is it?" I asked.

"Miley." He said.

"Oliver there's no reason to be sad about that. Miley is going to be just fine." I said.

"I know she's going to be fine. I'm not talking about that. Lilly...I think...no I know...I love her." Oliver said. Did my ears deceive me or did he just say he loved Miley?

"You what?" I asked.

"Love her." Oliver said.

"Wow...uh...wow." I said.

"I did a good job hiding it. I've always been in love with her. When she said, "Come on Oliver...let's face it, the girl that you thought you love is standin' right here and the truth is...you don't love her" the day she told me she was Hannah Montana and I agreed, I totally lied. I've loved her ever since she moved to Malibu. Now she's having stupid, idiot, egotistic, jerk, Jake Ryan's baby!" Oliver said.

"Oliver why didn't you tell her? I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you this but she had a crush on you too. A huge one, until she met Jake...but you have nothing to worry about. Jake left her." I said.

"She had a crush on me? Me Oliver Oken?" Oliver asked.

"They don't call you Smokin' Oken for nothing." I joked and we both laughed but it faded away when Oliver spoke again.

"Jake left Miley?" He asked.

"Yeah, unfortunatley he did." I said.

"Stupid idiot! He had an amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, and caring girl like Miley and he just leaves her?" Oliver asked. You would never guess who walked in right when he said that, Miley. As if it was meant to be she walked in a exactly the right moment. She stood there shocked behind Oliver, he didn't notice her.

"What?" Oliver asked when he saw me smiling at something.

"Turn around." I said. He turned around and saw Miley and almost fell out of his chair. Next thing I know Miley walks over and kisses Oliver.

**Sorta cheesy at the end but its a little cute too. I like Moliver alot and I just wanted to make it happen. Tell me if you have any suggestions or anything. I love all you guys reading! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	10. We're Moving!

Miley's POV

"Whoa." Oliver said. I can't believe Oliver thought all those things about me. I had a major crush on him until Jake came to Malibu. I never thought he could feel the same way about me.

"Uh...Lilly can you..." I said.

"Yeah, we'll just go sit waaaayyy over there." Lilly said. She picked Alex up with one hand and then his high-chair with the other and walked to another table across the room.

"So, you like me?" I asked Oliver. He sort of blushed and didn't say anything for a second.

"Uh...no." Oliver said. What the heck?

"Wh..." I began but Oliver cut me off.

"I love you." He said. I felt my heart melt, and I felt like just screaming and dancing in front of everyone. Jake made me feel good but he never made me feel _this_ good. It was kind of like people say "You'll know when it's _the one_".

"I love you too." I said. Oliver smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen in my whole life.

"So I'm guessing Lilly told you about everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, Miley I'm so sorry Jake left you. He's a jerk. I will be with you through every single moment that you will let me be, I promise." Oliver said. Who knew he was so sweet?

"Thank you Ollie. I really do love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said after he got up and kissed me. We got up and joined Lilly across the room again. We all ordered and ate breakfast. Then we went to Lilly's apartment.

Lilly's POV

Me, Miley, Oliver, and Alex walked into my apartment and found my mom and Jackson talking.

"Hi Miss Truscott, Hi Jackson." Oliver said.

"Hi." They both replied.

"Daddy! Grandma!" Alex yelled. He practically jumped out of my arms and into Jackson's.

"Lilly can me and Oliver go outside for a second?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Take Alex too, I need to talk to Lilly." My mom said. Miley picked Alex up and then she, Alex and Oliver went outside.

"Okay mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, me and Jackson were talking. This place is waaayyy too small for 5 people to be living in. Since it's just me living in a fairly big house, me and Jackson think we should switch. You, Alex, Jackson, and Miley could move into your old house and I could move in here." My mom said.

"Mom I can't do that." I said.

"Lilly I want you to. I think everyone would be more comfortable and Alex would like living in a bigger house." My mom said.

"Well ok but are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." My mom said. I got up and hugged her and then went to go get Miley, Oliver, and Alex.

I waked out and found Miley and Oliver making out not paying attention to Alex.

"What are you guys doing?' I asked surprised.

"Oh sorry Lilly. I promise we weren't doing this the whole time." Oliver said.

"Uh-huh sure. Be glad nothing happened to him. Anyway come inside we have some news." I said. I picked Alex and and we all walked inside.

We all sat down. Alex crawled in my lap and played with his toy truck.

"OK Miley, we are moving out of here and into my old house. My mom is going to move in here. My old house is bigger, as you know, and it's just my mom there so it's a pretty good switch." I said.

"Oh that's cool with me." Miley said.

"Hey Miles whataya say we both go get our stuff from dad's house now?" Jackson asked Miley. She nodded and they left, Oliver with them.

"Guess what Alex?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"We are moving into a BIGGER house!" I said excitedly.

"Yay!" He said and jumped up and down excitedly again. Me and my mom laughed at the sight. Then I put Alex down for a nap and me and my mom began packing some of my stuff.


	11. Packing

With Miley, Jackson, and Oliver

Jackson's POV

We got into my car and drove to the house I thought was my home.

"What do you want?" Dad asked as he opened the door.

"Well when you practically kick Miley out you kick me out too. We came to get our stuff." I said. I motioned for Miley and Oliver to go ahead and start packing.

"So who's the father of the little brat. That stupid zombie slayer?" My dad asked.

"Uh...the father of Miley's BABY is Jake. He doesn't want anything to do with it thought. She's going through a rough time right now. First he own father kicks her out then her babies father doesn't want anything to do with his son or daughter." I said.

"Well I don't want anyone to think less of me because my eighteen year old daughter is pregnant." Dad said.

"You're a terrible father." I said. I went upstairs and packed all of my stuff and then loaded the car, then we loaded all of Miley's stuff. The only thing left in our rooms was our furniture, everything else was gone.

"Just so you know Lilly had a son, so you have a grandson now. Don't exspect to see him EVER." I yelled as we walked out and drove away.

"Oliver I'm scared." Miley said.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Oliver said. I looked in the mirror and saw Miley lean on Oliver's shoulder. Then she went to sleep. He was watching her.

"Hey Oken.' I said.

"Yeah." He said quiet so he wouldn't wake Miley up.

'You really lover he don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah man I do." He said.

"Well don't forget it. Don't break her heart, she's had that happen too many times." I said. It was true. I don't know how many times Miley heart has been broken. I'm not really sure it's fixed yet. I can tell it's fixing fast because of Oliver.

"I won't I promise." Oliver said.

We continued to drive and we got to Lilly's apartment. Miley was still asleep so Oliver carried her in. Oliver layed her on the couch and we went to help Lilly pack her stuff. We packed it all into the car with absolutely NO room except the drivers seat. Then we all came back inside and fell into a long hard sleep.


	12. More packing and moving

Lilly's POV

The next morning I woke up around eight. Everyone was still asleep. Oliver spent the night so him and Miley were snuggled together on the floor. Jackson was asleep on the couch. I couldn't find my mom so I went to check on Alex and found my mom asleep with him again. I decided not to wake anyone up so I got in the car with everyone's stuff in it and drove to my old house. It seemed so weird to be going back into my house after 3 years. I decided to go ahead and unload all of the boxes in the car so it wouldn't be so full. I got half of the boxes out of the car and into the house when my phone rang. It read 'Miley'.

"Hello?" I answered.

"LILLY WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Jackson yelled. Guess it wasn't Miley.

"Jackson chill I'm at my old house."

"Well thanks for telling me. I thought you left again." Jackson said.

"Without Alex? Never but anyway, I am unloading all your's and Miley's stuff." I said.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well we'll all be over there just as soon as MILEY GETS HER BUTT UP!" Jackson said yelling the last part. Apparently trying to wake Miley up. I heard her scream something at Jackson after that. She never was a morning person.

"Alright, bye." I said and hung up.

I continued to unpack the boxes and when I was done I walked into my old room. I found it the exact same was it was the day I packed up and left. Nothing had been touched. It brought back so many memories. I opened one drawer to my dresser and found a box with a note that I had forgot to bring when I left. It was locked so I looked under the drawer and found my key taped to the bottom, where I always put it. I pulled out the note so that I could read it once again.

_Dear Lilly Pad,_

_I know you hate when I call you that so I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you have made me happier than I have ever been before. You don't even know how beautiful, smart, funny,and loving you are. I think about you every day and I dream about you every night. I love you more than you can ever imagine. I don't know how I could live without you. I'm just glad I don't have to. I just want you to know that I never want to loose you and that you are 'the one' for me. The ONLY one for me. No matter what you do or will do I will always love you. Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you. As you can tell I really love you, seeing as I said it in this letter about fifty times. I wanted to let you know because you deserve to know. _

_Always Yours,_

_Jackson_

_P.S. This wasn't TOO cheesy was it. :)_

I sat on my old bed and read the letter over and over, like I had done many times before. Every time I read it, it made me love Jackson even more. I was reading it for about the twentieth time when Miley walked in.

"Hey, you still have that puke letter after all these years?" Miley asked. I didn't know she was there so I jumped.

"You scared me! Yeah I forgot the letter when I left. Just remembered it." I said.

"Well everyone's downstairs. We're about to help pack all of your mom's stuff." Miley said. I began to cry really hard.

"Oh Lilly what's wrong?" Miley asked as she sat down on the bed and and hugged me.

"What if he never forgives me? What if he hates me for my whole life? I screwed up bad, if I would have never left he would still love me!" I cried.

"I promise you he doesn't HATE you. You read the letter didn't you? He said 'No matter what you do or will do I will always love you'" Miley said.

"But that was before this! Could you ever forgive me?" I asked Miley still crying.

"It would take time but yes I would" Miley said.

"I just love him so much. I don't know why I left." I said.

"You do know why. You left so that you wouldn't ruin Jackson's life. That wasn't the best choice in the world but everyone still loves you." Miley said.

"Everyone but Jackson." I cried.

"Please Lilly stop crying. It will all be ok." Miley said.

"Ok." I wiped away my tears and tied myself together the best I could. Then me and Miley went downstairs.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled. He ran into my arms and hugged me really hard.

"Alex!" I yelled back. I was as excited to see him as he was to see me.

"So you like this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, it big!" Alex said.

"Good, so you gonna be ok living here?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alex yelled.

"Good. You wanna help mommy pack up some things?" I asked. He nodded so I picked him up and we went into the bathroom to pack up all the shampoo and stuff my mom had. Miley and Oliver packed up stuff in the living room. My mom and Jackson packed up stuff in the kitchen. After a while everything was packed up except my mom's stuff in her room. Alex was asleep in my old bed. Everyone pitched in and helped to pack my mom's stuff and then we loaded the car. Once again it was jam packed full. Me and my mom decided we wouldn't bother switching furniture except for Alex's so she would take the furniture out of one of our guest rooms, and I would take Alex's furniture. Oliver had to leave so now it was only me, my mom, Jackson, Miley and Alex. We all decided we would take all my mom's stuff to the apartment and switch furniture the next day. Within moments everyone was finally asleep. I went into my old room where Alex was sleeping and sat there watching him for a second. Then I layed down, hugged him, and fell asleep.


	13. 4 months later!

Lilly's POV

The next morning everyone woke up and followed the plan. We drove to the apartment and unloaded all the boxes that contained my mom's stuff. Then all the girls went to the mall and Oliver came with a rental truck and him and Jackson loaded all of Alex's furniture onto it, while Alex played outside..Then they drove to the house and unloaded all of Alex's furniture and loaded all of my mom's furniture. They drove back to the apartment and unloaded all of my mom's furniture. About the time they got finished me, my mom, and Miley walked in. Once again everyone was exhausted and went to sleep.

The next few months went by pretty fast. Everyone liked the house better than the small apartment. For a while I had my old room, Jackson and Miley each had one of the guest rooms, and Alex had my mom's old room. When we didn't have another room for Miley's baby me and Jackson decided to share a room. He really didn't want to unfortunatley but he did it for the saje of his soon to be neice or nephew. He hasn't forgiven me and it seems we are getting farther and farther apart. I die more each day because he doesn't act like he loves me anymore. Miley insists he does but I am doubting it. Alex is my life saver though. Whenever I'm sad I just hear him laugh and I'm happy again.

On the other hand Miley was getting bigger and bigger and she was now in her fifth month on pregnancy. Her and Oliver had some miner fights but worked them out. Mainly because of Miley's constant mood swings and irritability.

Miley's POV

Well, I'm beginning to regret that stupid night I spent with Jake. I have morning sickness, headaches, constipation, and my back hurts terribly. People keep telling me that it will all be worth it when I have my baby, but I don't know. I am excited that I get to find out the gender of my baby today. Lilly is really excited too, but I think Alex is the most excited. He can't wait to find out if it's going to be a boy or girl.

"MILEY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Lilly screamed up the stairs at me.

"Yeah aunt Miley. We are late. Hurry!" Alex yelled.

"Alright let's go." I said as I walked downstairs. Jackson, me, Lilly and Alex got into the car and drove to the doctor. Oliver was going to meet us there.

We finally got there and waited a LONG time and then the nurse called me. Oliver and Jackson decided to stay out of the room and watch Alex so me and Lilly followed the nurse into a room.

"So what do you want it to be?" Lilly asked me.

"I want it to be a girl but I'd be fine with a boy." I said. I'd always wanted a baby girl ever since I was little.

"I always wanted my first child to be a boy for some reason. I got what I wanted." Lilly said.

"Yeah." I said.

The doctor walked in and told me to lay back and she did her magic. In a moment there was a baby on the screen in front of me. My baby. That seems weird to say. Me, Hannah Montana slash Miley Cyrus is having a baby.

"Well congrats Miss Stewart, you are having a baby girl." The doctor said.

"YAY!" I screamed. Lilly did the same and then she hugged me. When the doctor gave me the pictures and finished cleaning me up we went out to tell Jackson, Oliver and Alex the news.

"So whats the verdict?" Jackson asked.

"Well in about 3 months you are going to have a NEICE!" I said.

"It a girl?" Alex asked Lilly.

"Yeah babe." Lilly said. Alex clapped a million times.

"A girl? Awesome!" Oliver yelled. He kissed me and we all walked out of the doctor's office. We decided to go get some ice cream partly to celebrate and partly because I was craving it. We all walked into the best ice cream place in town. I went to sit down because my back hurt while the others ordered.

"Miley!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see who it was. Just my luck, Jake.

**I might have skipped a lot of months but I had to, to make the story better. Thanks to all who are reading and please review even if you hate it. I'll update soon :) Thnx 4 Reading :)**


	14. I love you's

Miley's POV

"Jake?" I said. He walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"Wow, Miley! I haven't seen you in forever!" Jake said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So hows it going?" He asked.

"Like you even care! Did you even listen to me the last time you saw me? You walked out the door, and now I'm not letting you back in." I said.

"Come on Miley. You can't be serious." Jake said.

"I'm dead serious. I did not make this choice. You did, so you can blame yourself." I said.

"Please Miley give me one more chance, please!" Jake said.

"I have given you WAY more than one more chance. You don't deserve another one!" I yelled. That must have gotten everyone's attention because Jackson and Oliver ran over to me.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver said.

"Talking to Miley." Jake said.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to you?" Jackson said.

"Guys it's okay. I can handle it." I took Jake's hand and pulled him outside.

"Please just leave Jake." I said.

"Miley just let me be a part of my babie's life." Jake said.

"I am not going to do that. Where were you when I went to the doctor to get check ups? Where were you when I had to take walks in the middle of the night? Why weren't you there to hold my hair back when I was puking my guts out, or when I was getting my ultrasound this morning?" I asked.

"I...I ..I don't know." Jake said.

"Well you weren't with me. You know who was? Oliver. He has been with twenty-four seven ever since the day he found out I was pregnant. You lost your chance at ever being a father to this baby and now Oliver is." I said.

"But it's not Oliver's baby, it's mine!" Jake said.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Did you say you had an ultrasound this morning?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I answered plainly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"That means you know if it's a girl or boy now, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered once again.

"So?" Jake asked.

"It's a girl. What you told me you always wanted. Don't you wish you weren't such a jerk now?" I asked. I knew I was being really mean but, I didn't care. He deserved it.

"Alright." He said. He began to walk away and looked at his face at the last second. His eyes were filled with hurt and immediately I began to feel guilty. I walked back inside and sat down with Lilly, Alex, Oliver and Jackson.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"He said he wanted to be a part of the babie's life. I told him no and then told him that it was a girl. He just said alright and walked away." I said. Oliver and Jackson nodded and Lilly looked at me for a second and then nodded as well. We all ate our ice cream, except for Alex who got most of it on his face. He is so cute!

Lilly's POV

After the incident with Jake, we all ate our ice cream and went home. Jackson and Oliver took Alex to the park down the street and me and Miley stayed home.

"What's wrong Miles?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. Why does everyone have to say nothing when something is obviously wrong with them. Why can't they just tell what's wrong with them?

"Come on Miley something is wrong. Just tell me." I said.

"Ok...I kind of feel bad for not letting Jake be apart of her life." Miley said rubbing her stomach when she said her.

"Don't feel bad. He chose to walk out the door. It's HIS fault, not yours." I said.

"I guess you're right. I'm hungry." Miley said. We both laughed for some odd reason and then went into the kitchen. Miley searched through the refrigerator and found some pickled eggs that my mom had. Then she got some strawberry jelly, cut the eggs in half, and covered them with jelly. I almost puked but she acted like it tasted like heaven.

After she got done eating we went into the living room and watched tv. Then Jackson, Alex, and Oliver came walking in. Alex was a mess. He had dirt all over his face and his clothes had grass stains all over them.

"Well it looks like you had fun." I said. Alex nodded and then began telling me everything he did. When he was done I decided to give him a bath.

"Come on Alex let's go get you a bath." I said. He groaned but then nodded and ran to the bathroom.

"Let us do it." Miley said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, might as well learn." Miley said.

"Ok." I said. Then her and Oliver walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the couch and so did Jackson.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"How did he get so dirty?" I asked.

"There was this little girl at the park and she was chasing him around. Well trying to anyway. Both of them kept falling so, they both got pretty dirty." Jackson said.

"He's already a lady's man." I said.

"He gets that from me." Jackson said. We both laughed.

"That's true." I said.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Jackson asked.

"Um...sure." I said.

"Alright. Let me go tell Miley and Oliver." He said. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. I got up and got on my jacket and then walked outside on the pourch. Jackson came out after a minute and then we began to walk.

"So why'd you want to walk?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Tired of being inside." He answered. We walked about a half of a mile down the street and I saw the path that led to a bench hidden in the woods. I used to go there when I was sad or needed to think. Me and Jackson had some memories there, and I think he remembered. We both stopped when we saw the path and smiled.

"Let's go." He said. He pulled me down the path and sat down on the bench.

"Gosh this brings back so many memories." I said. He looked down at the bench and stared for a minute.

"Yeah, it does." He said.

"You told me you loved me for the first time sitting here." I said. His face turned red when he remembered. I looked at him and busted out laughing. When he told me that, it was really random and not romantic. I still love him though

_Flashback_

_We were sitting there at midnight watching the moon, not saying ,much._

"_So what'd you have for dinner last night?" I asked him._

"_Chicken." He said plainly._

"_Again?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Miley wanted it." He said. _

"_Well you want to have dinner with me tomorrow? My mom is making lasagna." I asked. _

"_I love you." He said. I froze and then a big smile spread across my face._

"_What?" I asked trying to make sure he really said it._

"_I love you." He repeated._

"_Well, I love you more." I said. He smiled and then kissed me._

_End Flashback_

I sat there thinking and staring at the moon for a moment and then out of the blue

Jackson kissed me. It wasn't a small kiss at all. It was like the kiss that led to making Alex.


	15. Starts with an I and ends with a you

Lilly woke up the next morning lying next to Jackson. She couldn't really remember what had happened the night before. She lay there for a second waking up and then realization hit her. She jumped up out of the bed and felt extremely cold. She looked down and realized she was naked. She quickly looked through the clothes and found her bra and put it on, then she found her underwear and the first shirt she came to, not realizing it was Jackson's, she put it on. She ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Miley and Oliver sitting at the table.

Lilly's POV

"Hey good morning guy's!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Miley said and I sensed she was mad.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Just a little." Miley said angrily, Oliver left when she said that.

"Well what did I do?" I asked.

"You...ugh...with Jackson." Miley said.

"Whoa, wait a second...I-I didn't do anything w-with Jackson." I lied.

"You aren't a very good liar. You have his shirt on." Miley said. I looked down and scolded myself mentally.

"Oh...well..." I said.

"Nice.." Miley said.

"Well why are you mad at me for that?" I screamed.

"Ugh...I don't know guess it's just me being pregnant. " Miley said.

"Ah it's okay. I remember being like that too." I said.

"You need to talk to your son." Miley said sternly.

"Alright" I replied. I walked upstairs and into Alex's room. He was sitting on his bed playing with his truck and he looked up at me sadly and tiredly.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aunt Miley wouldn't let me see you last night. She said you too busy." He said sadly. I picked him and and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry baby. You want to spend the whole day with me today? Just me and you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He said. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"You just woke up and you're tired?" I asked him.

"I miss you, I not sleep well." He said. I felt really bad then.

"I'm sorry. Here let's let you get some sleep and then when you wake up we will go wherever you want to go." I said. I pulled the covers down, placed him gently in the bad, and covered him up. I kissed his head and began to walk out.

"No!" He said as he sat up and reached his arms for me.

"You want me to stay with you?" I asked. He nodded and I walked over and slid into the bed with him. I wrapped my arms around him and he cuddled into me. Within minutes he was asleep. I decided to go back to sleep too.

Jackson's POV

I woke up once again and found Lilly gone. Last night was the second best night of my life. I had gotten what I always wanted for the second time in my life, Lilly. I turned and looked at the clock and didn't panic as much. It was about twelve o'clock so I figured Lilly had already woken up. I tiredly got up and pulled my pants and shirt on. Then I walked downstairs and sat down beside Oliver on the couch.

"Way to go man." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dude you scored last night." He said in a "duh" tone.

"Yeah." I said as I laughed and he high-fived me.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked.

"She went up to Alex's room and now they are both asleep in his bed." Oliver said.

"Oh, how long have the been asleep?" I asked.

"Um...Lilly got up at eight so...about three and a half hours." He replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go wake them up." I said. I walked up the stairs and opened Alex's door. He was snuggled up in Lilly's arms and they were sleeping very peacefully. I sat down in the chair beside Alex's bed and watched them sleep, not wanting to end the angelic scene.

**Yeah, I just wanted to add some Lackson to the story and a little bit of Mother and Son love. Next chapter will be more interesting. PUHLEEZZZZ REVIEW!! I luv all of y'all :D Dasey.x.Gurl**


	16. Not again!

Lilly's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in Alex's room. Alex was still curled up beside me sleeping peacefully.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jackson said.

"Good morning." I said. He smiled at me and then I started to laugh.

"How did we end up doing that last night?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Jackson said.

"I really do love you." I said.

"I love you too. Always have and always will." He said. I just looked at him and tried to think of one thing that I didn't absolutely love about him. "Come on. Let's go eat something I'm hungry." He said.

"I can't. I'm not going to leave him. I also promised him we would spend the whole day together, just me and him and that we would do whatever he wanted to." I said. Jackson looked hurt. I guessed it was because I didn't include him in the just me and Alex sentence.

"Oh, okay. I'll...um...go to the movies or something." Jackson said.

"When will you be back tonight?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll wait up for you." I said, winked, and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Sweet!" He said and then went downstairs. I lied in Alex's bed and watched him sleep. I thought about how much he was growing up. My mind went back to all the memories that we had together. It was always just me and him. From the day he was conceived to about a half a year ago. Oliver had been there a lot and was somewhat of a father figure to Alex, but not really. I was in mid thought when he slowly opened his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi momma." He said.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"I miss grandma. We see her today?" He asked. I nodded and he jumped up and down. I decided to call my mom and make plans for us to meet. I knew she would be happy about that.

"Okay, how about go downstairs and watch TV with Uncle Ollie and I'll come down to get you in a minute and then we will get ready and go see grandma! How does that sound?" I asked. He screamed "yay!" really loud and then toddled down the stairs.

I picked up my phone dialed my mom's number. We talked for a minute and then decided where we would meet. I went downstairs, picked Alex up, and brought him upstairs. I got his favorite clothes out of his drawers and dressed him. Then I sat him on the bed and went to go get ready. In a matter of minutes we were on the way to my old apartment.

"Alex!" My mom screamed as I unbuckled him from his carseat and placed him on the ground. He ran over to her as fast as his little legs could run.

"Hey mom." I said. She hugged me and said hi and then we went inside. We visited my mom for a while and then when Alex was once again tired I decided to take him home for his nap. That child could sleep!

The next few weeks went by normally. We followed a routine most days. Miley was getting into the middle of her sixth month of pregnancy.

"Hey what's up?" I asked Miley as she and Oliver walked in carrying a million shopping bags.

"We went baby shopping!" Miley said excitedly. Oliver looked exhausted and not so excited.

"Awesome! What'd you get?" I asked. Miley started pulling out the things she bought one by one.

"This one is one that Oli..." Miley started. I didn't hear the rest because I rushed to the bathroom and puked. Miley came waddling in there.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I've been like this for two weeks now." I said.

"Really? Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Miley said. I shook my head in agreement and we walked back into the living room. She continued to show me stuff and at the same time we both thought of something.

"Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What if I'm...if I-I'm...p-pregnant?" I asked.

"That was the same thing I was thinking. You want to go buy some tests?" She asked. I was hesitant but then agreed. We walked out the door and headed to Miley's car when Jackson and Alex pulled up. Jackson had taken him to his first baseball game.

"Momma!" Alex screamed. He ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Don't you two look cute?" I asked. Jackson and him had on matching baseball caps and Jackson had a baseball glove, while Alex had a smalled one.

"We had fun. Where are you two headed to?" Jackson asked.

"We...a-are...w-we are going to...um...get some...milk." I stuttered the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh okay, have fun!" Jackson said. I handed Alex to him and he waved to me as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What if I am pregnant?" I asked.

"It'll be fine! Just like you told me, and see now everything is fine!" Miley said.

"But why do I have to be pregnant? At this time too." I said.

"Lilly calm down. We don't know if you are yet." Miley said. I drove to the closest store that sold test. I ran inside and bought six and then ran back out. We drove back to the house and found a note on the table when we went into the kitchen.

_Lilly,_

_I took Alex to Chuck-E-Cheese's. He was begging for me to so I gave in. He sure does love that big mouse...and pizza. Just like me! I love you and so does Alex. _

_Love you,_

_Jackson_

"Perfect!" I said.

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"Jackson is gone so now I don't have to worry about him walking in and finding me taking the test." I said.

"What about Oliver?" She asked just as Oliver walked in.

"Yeah what about Oliver?" He asked.

"Um...about...uh.." Miley said trying to make something up.

"It's okay. We can trust him." I said.

"Yeah you can trust me. Wait I'm confused." Oliver said.

"I think I might be...uh...pregnant." I said. Oliver mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he gasped.

"Wow!" he said.

"Yeah, so I bought some test and now I'm going to take them." I said. I went into the bathroom and took three of the tests. Then me, Miley and Oliver all sat on the bed waiting for a long 5 minutes then Oliver looked at his watch and said that it was time. We all three closed our eyes and picked up one.

"Okay on the count of three we will open our eyes and see." I said. "One, two, three!" I said. We all opened our eyes.

"Okay, Miley what does your's say?" I asked.

"...Positive" She said. I felt my heart skip a beat.

'Alright well Oliver?" I asked.

"Mine too. Positive." He said. I sighed and then looked down at mine. It also read positive.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as I burried my head into my pillow and cried.

"Well the first thing you have to do is tell Jackson." Oliver said. Another person walked up at the wrong time.

"Tell Jackson what?" Jackson asked.

**What can I say?? I love people having babies...which most of you have figured out... :D I just thought it would add a little bit more drama to the story. Sorry if you don't like what I did. If you ABSOLUTELY hate that she is pregnant then tell me and I will do something to fix it...maybe...I really love it though!! SO...please tell me what you thought of this chapter!! I love getting reveiws :D Dasey.x.Gurl**


	17. What happened?

Lilly's POV

Me, Oliver, and Miley all panicked and hid the tests very quickly. Luckily Jackson didn't see them.

"We...uh...I...tell...you..." Oliver studdered. He never was a good liar, unless it was about him liking Miley.

"Guys let us have a minute alone. He deserves to know this time." I said. Miley and Oliver got up quickly and left.

"I deserve to know what?" He asked again getting a little impatient. I tried to talk but when I opened my mouth I panicked so no words came out. I pulled the tests from under the pillow where we had hid them and showed him. He looked confused when I held the out.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Take it and look at it." I said. He did as I said and looked at them for a second. He must have not known what they were for a little bit because all of a sudden his jaw dropped and he let the test fall to the floor.

"A-are these yo-yours?" He asked. I nodded and then he sat down beside me and put his head in his hands. It was silent for a second until he finally spoke up.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about how you haven't showed any reaction yet." I said.

"That's not what I meant but okay. I'm actually...kind of...happy." He said. Thank God!

"Well then I guess I am too." I said.

"What about Alex? How is he going to take it?" Jackson asked. I never really thought about it. From the day Alex was born he had been my number one priority. He always got all of my attention.

"I never thought about that. What if he doesn't want a brother or sister?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly WANT Miley when I found out my mom was having her. Don't tell her this but I was actually happy after she was born." Jackson said. I hope he's right.

"You think we should tell him now?" I asked. Jackson thought for a second and then said yes. We called Alex and he came toddling into the room.

"I here!" He said. He ran and jumped into my arms.

"Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" He answered just as excited.

"You are going to have a brother or sister!" I said. I waited for his reaction hoping it was going to be a good one.

"Sweet!" He said. He sounded just like Jackson. Alex jumped up and ran around the room jumping up and down.

"Well I think he's happy." Jackson said.

"Me too." I said as I laughed at how crazy Alex was being. Me and Jackson talked while Alex continued running around and saying "Yay!" and "Sweet!". We were talking about how cute he was when we noticed he hadn't said anything in a while. We turned around to see what happened and found him asleep on the floor. I carefully picked him up and placed him in his bed. Me and Jackson went downstairs to see what Miley and Oliver were doing. Apparently we missed a whole lot because we walked down the steps to find Oliver laying on the ground either sleeping or unconscious. Jake was standing over him and Miley was on the couch crying.

"What happened!" I screamed.

"Miley, Lilly go upstairs!" Jackson screamed. Me and Miley did as he told.

Jackson's POV

"What happened!" I screamed.

"Oliver's a wuss." Jake said.

"That didn't answer my question. What happened?" I screamed again.

"We got into a fight and now he passed out." Jake said.

"What was the fight about?" I asked.

"Miley and the baby!" Jake said.

"Hasn't she made it clear? You are not going to be in the baby's life! Leave now!" I screamed. He ran outside and got in his car and drove away. Then I tried to wake Oliver up. When he finally did wake up Miley and Lilly came downstairs.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he woke up and rubbed his head.

"You passed out." I said.

"I meant how did I pass out?" He said.

"You and Jake were in a fight." I said.

"Oh crap! Miley are you okay!" Oliver screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Miley answered.

"Why wouldn't she be fine?" I asked.

"Jake slapped me. I'm fine though!" Miley said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Everyone shook there heads and shrugged their shoulders. We all got back to normal and went to bed.


	18. Names?

Lilly's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun made them sting. I lied in the bed for a second until I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked for what seemed like forever and finally stopped. I walked back into the bedroom where Jackson was sleeping peacefully. I smiled as he said something in his sleep. After I changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes I went downstairs. Miley was sleeping on the couch so I tried to be quite as possible. I walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. Alex walked into the kitchen as soon as it was done. He talked to me for a second and then went back to bed. I forgot that I didn't tell my mom that she was going to be having another grandchild so I called her.

"Hey Lils!" My mom said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Mom!" I replied.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"I have some news!" I said.

"Well..." My mom said.

"You are going to have another grandchild!" I said.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"I'm having a baby!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I think about 3 weeks." I said.

"Well that's great hunny. I have to go! Bye." She said.

"Bye!" I said. Alex came down the stairs and rubbed his eyes.

"Momma?" He asked.

"Good morning!" I said. He looked up at me and started crying.

"Aw baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"Aunt Miley mad at me. She yelled." He said. I picked him up and hugged him until he stopped crying.

"I'm sure she's not mad and she didn't mean to yell." I said. I walked up stairs holding him and saw Miley sitting on her bed.

"Miley are you mad at Alex?" I asked. She pulled him on her lap and hugged him.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry I yelled at you babe. Will you forgive me?" She asked. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Good." She said. Oliver woke up then.

"Why is everyone in here?" He asked as he yawned.

"Ollie!" Alex yelled. He ran over to Oliver and jumped up and down on the bed almost on top of him.

"Hey buddy! Stop jumping you're gonna get hurt!" Oliver said. He pulled Alex down and started to tickle him. Alex laughed until he couldn't breathe so Oliver stopped. Me and Miley walked downstairs and left Alex with Oliver.

"You know Oliver is gonna be a great dad." I said.

"Oliver? A good dad? Are you serious?" She asked. We both started laughing.

"Yeah I'm actually serious. Weren't you watching just now?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She said.

"I bet you're anxious to meet your little girl aren't you?" I asked.

"You bet I am. I'll be happy when I get her out of me!" She said.

"You know, I feel sorry for Jackson and Oliver. Once you get over your mood swings I'll just be starting to get mine. They'll probably hate us." I said. We both laughed and then sat down and ate some breakfast. Miley got some leftover chicken and put yogurt on it. I got a blueberry muffin that me and Alex had made.

"Oh my gosh what are you eating?" I asked.

"What? It's good!" She said. I looked at her weird and then started to eat my muffin.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked.

"Holy crap! No I haven't thought about it at all!" She screamed.

"Miley you still have like two months. It'll be okay." I said. She immediately called Oliver down and they started making a list of names.


	19. It's time!

Lilly's POV

I was at the grocery store with Alex when Miley called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong! We picked the baby's name!" She screamed.

"Oh really? What are you gonna name her?" I asked.

"I can't tell you..." She said.

"Then why did you call and tell me that you picked a name?" I asked mad.

"Because I know you like to know everything. I will tell you her name when I have her. Bye." She said. Sometimes that girl can be so weird.

"Oh momma we get Popsicle?" Alex asked and we walked down the frozen food aisle.

"Yeah." I said. I picked out his favorite kind and put it in the buggy. Every aisle we walked down Alex wanted something. I pretty much got him everything he wanted. He is really spoiled.

Two more months went by as quick as previous months had. Miley was now 9 months and a day pregnant. She was one day past her due date and in a lot of pain. I was almost 3 months pregnant. I had a small baby bump. We decided to have a baby shower for both me and Miley at the same time. Oliver, Jackson, and Alex went overboard on decorating. There were about a hundred yellow and pink balloons everywhere. Pink for Miley's girl, and yellow since we didn't know yet what the gender mine and Jackson's baby was going to be. There were way too many streamers and any other kind of decoration you can think of. The baby shower was pretty much only me, my mom, Alex, Jackson, Oliver and Miley. My mom bought us a lot of diapers and some cute clothes. We tried to have as much fun as possible but Miley was a little grumpy. But she was very uncomfortable. After got the house all cleaned up everyone was exhausted. We all layed down and attempted to fall asleep until we heard Oliver scream and then Miley.

"LILLY! JACKSON! IT'S TIME!" Miley screamed. Me and Jackson tiredly got up. I carried Alex who was sleeping out to the car and we drove to the hospital. About halfway there Miley almost died from pain.

"OH MY GOD! HURRY UP!" Miley screamed. Oliver sped up and finally got there. We rushed in and in a matter of minutes Miley was in a hospital bed with Oliver by her side.

Miley's POV

I've heard a lot of people say labor hurt really bad but I didn't think it was going to be this bad. Lilly said it was bad and she was right.

"Oliver it hurts!" I screamed.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I promise you are going to make it through this and soon we will have a beautiful baby girl." Oliver said.

"I can't do it!" I screamed as sweat poured down my face. I felt like pulling my hair out.

"Yes you can do it!" Oliver said.

"How do you know?" I asked as another contraction hit and I squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Because you are the strongest person I know. I love you and I'm going to be here through it all. You have to breathe and think about how all of this will pay off in the end." Oliver said. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for another contraction.

"Alright I'm gonna do this." I said. The doctor walked in and checked me out.

"Looks like you are 8 centimeters dilated. We can give you the epidural if you want now." The doctor said. That was the best thing that I had ever heard.

"Please!" I said. The doctor walked out and came back in with the needle and I became nervous. I relaxed and did what the doctor said and in a minute I felt a little relief.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Oliver asked the doctor.

"There's no way to tell." He said. Oliver shook his head and came back over to me.

"When will this end?" I asked.

"I don't know babe." He said.

Lilly's POV

"I feel bad for Miley" I said.

"I do too." Jackson said. Alex was asleep and he had his head on Jackson's chest.

"Do you want another son or a daughter?" I asked. Jackson thought for a second.

"It would be cool to have a girl so that we could have a boy and a girl. If it was another boy then I would be happy too. It doesn't really matter to me." Jackson said.

"I want a girl. I think that would be fair because of Alex. But I will be happy with whatever we have." I said. Just then Oliver walked out holding a baby girl.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I ran over to Oliver and hugged him.

"Meet Natalie Claire Oken." He said.

**I hope you all like the name. I like it so...if anyone has any suggestions for Lilly's baby's name just tell me. I don't know if it's going to be a girl or boy or what yet so...any suggestions on that? Well Thanks for reading! XD Dasey.x.Gurl**


	20. She's Beautiful

**I haven't updated in a long time!! Not that long but...oh well :D I hope you like this chapter. It's nothing special...it's mostly focusing on Miley and the baby!! Here we go...**

Miley's POV

I woke up from a deep sleep and saw Oliver, in the chair beside me, sleeping. I layed there, not wanting to wake him up. I tried to move around to get more comfortable but every way I turned it hurt. When I finally woke up and my mind worked right I remembered where I was, and why I was in pain. I had just had a baby girl. My baby girl. I hadn't got to hold her yet because the last thing I remember is hearing crying. I decided to wake Oliver up anyway.

"Oliver?" I said.

"Oliver!" I repeated louder.

"OLIVER!" I screamed.

"Huh? What!" He yelped as he jumped up out of the chair.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Our daughter!" I screamed.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I knew that, I'm just a little crazy from being so tired." Oliver said.

"So...can I see my baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go tell the nurse to bring her in here. Wait until you see her, she's beautiful. She looks just like you. Her hair is light colored though." He said. I smiled as he described her with the brightest smile in the world on his face. He walked out of the room and in a few seconds Lilly, Jackson, and Alex came walking in.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly said excitedly as she walked in.

"Hey" I replied.

"Hey babe how's it going?" I asked Alex.

"I sleepy." He said.

"We spent the night here last night." Lilly said.

"You know y'all really didn't have to do that!" I said.

"But we did because we love you and your daughter. Miley she is so cute!" Lilly screamed.

"It's weird how everyone is telling me how cute my own daughter is, when I haven't even seen her!" I said. Oliver walked in holding a little pink bundle. He brought her over to me and placed her in my arms. She looked up at me and our eyes met for the first time. I fell totally and completely in love with her. I touched her hand and she grabbed my finger. I started to cry when she did that.

"She is beautiful." I said.

"Yep." Jackson said. I now understood how much Lilly loved Alex. I don't understand how my dad could just kick me out. That was his loss though.

"I hold baby?" Alex said. Lilly looked at me hesitantly.

"Yeah you can hold her." I said.

"Come sit down." Lilly said. Alex jumped in the chair and sat criss cross. Oliver placed Natalie in his lap and held her head up. Alex looked at her and smiled. After he was finished

holding her Lilly took her. This continued until everyone had a chance to hold her. Then the boys decided they were hungry and went to get something to eat. Lilly stayed with me.

"I think you should tell Jake even if he is a psycho maniac. I don't think he meant to do what he did. Jealousy can get to people." Lilly said.

"You really think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think. I mean if he goes crazy, which he probably won't, this is a safe place to be. You don't even have to let him see her. I would just tell him if I was you." She said.

"Alright. Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. She nodded and handed me her phone. I dialed Jake's number and heard the tone ring in my ear.

"Lilly?" He asked.

"No this is Miley." I said.

"Miley! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually called me after what I did to you." He said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I am very, very sorry about hitting Oliver and especially you. I'm used to getting everything I want, and when I didn't get you I got mad. Can you please forgive me." He asked.

"Yeah. I guess I can do that." I said.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't bother you anymore. I understand you chose Oliver and not me. I will respect that." He said. Wow, that's the most intelligent thing he's ever said to me.

"You're welcome. I called to tell you that your daughter was born last night at 10:53." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What did you name her?" He asked.

"Natalie Claire" I said.

"That's a pretty name." He said.

"Yeah. She's really beautiful. I think she's got your hair though." I said.

"Really? Uh...Miley...do you think it would be possible for me to see her." He asked. I thought deeply about it for a moment and then answered.

"Yeah, you can see her. You can come to the hospital right now if you want." I said.

"Awesome! I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. I closed the phone and my eyes and hoped for the best.


	21. I need time to think

**Alright I realised that most of the story right now is revolving around Miley and Jackson isn't in the story much. I'm really sorry about that, but it will change! I hope you like this chapter and don't get too confused. DaSeY.x.GiRl**

Miley's POV

When I hung up the phone Jackson, Alex, and Oliver walked in.

"Hey guys! What did you eat?" Lilly asked.

"Pizza!" Alex screamed.

"A burger." Jackson said.

"Chicken." Oliver said.

"Can you guys let me talk to Oliver alone?" I asked.

"Sure." Lilly said. She picked Alex up and she and Jackson walked outside. I was still holding Natalie so, I handed her to Oliver.

"So what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Jake's coming...to see Natalie." I said.

"WHY?" He asked madly.

"I called him and told him that Natalie was born and he apoligized for hitting you and me. He asked if he could see her so I told him he could. Now he's coming." I said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let him in her life?" Oliver said angrily.

"I did say that but it's only fair that he can see her. I really think he meant his apoligy this time. He even said that he respected that I chose you and not him" I said.

"Alright, but if he touches a hair on your head again I swear I'm going to kill him." Oliver said.

"Ok." I said as I laughed.

"What? You don't think I can hurt him?" He asked.

"Oh I know you can." I said completely lying. He bought it though.

"Well I'm going to leave for now. I really don't want to see Jake." He said. I nodded as he handed me Natalie. He walked outside, leaving me alone with Natalie for the first time. I sat there admiring her until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Jake walked in.

"Hi Miley." He said.

"Hey." I said. He walked over to me and looked at Natalie and I could tell that his breath was taken away. He stood there stairing at her in awe until I spoke

"You can hold her if you want you know?" I said.

"Um...Ok." He said. I carefully handed her to him and he awkwardly held her.

"You've never held a baby before have you?" I asked. He blushed and shook his head.

"Well you're doing good, except you need to make sure you support her head more." I said. He did as I said.

"She's absolutely beautiful, she looks just like you." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Miley I just want to apoligize again. I am so, so sorry I completely walked out on you. I should've been with you like Oliver was. I wish that it would've been me instead of Oliver. I promise you that I regret walking out on you every day. You're on my mind every second of every day. Now she's going to be too." He said looking down, smiling, and gentley rubbing Natalie's face. "I know you don't love me anymore, and I understand why. I made you stop loving me. I just want you to know, and never forget, that I love you." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I still loved him, but I knew that I loved Oliver more. Jake had hurt me too many times and I didn't need anymore of that.

"Jake listen, I still love you, but not as much as Oliver. I'm sure you will be able to find someone much better than me. Don't worry, I know I said that I wouldn't let you see Natalie, but I changed my mind. I don't think it's fair because I know how I would feel if I was in your position. We will work something out and you can see her. I hope we can be friends." I said.

"I don't know if there is any one out there better than you, Miley." He said. He said down and continued to hold Natalie. She started to whine a little and he gently rocked her back and forth, making her stop.

"I'm glad you're going to let me see her." He said. I nodded as his cellphone began to ring. He quickly, but carefully, handed Natalie to me and answered his phone.

"I have to go Miley." He said after he hung up.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later or sometime tomorrow. Bye." I said. He came over and kissed Natalie on the head and waved goodbye to me. He walked out of the room leaving me and Natalie alone.

"What am I going to do babe? I really love your daddy, but I love Oliver too. What do you think I should do?" I said looking down at her. She moved around and it looked exactly like she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either." I said. After that Lilly walked in.

"Hey how did it go?" She asked as she came over and took Natalie out of my arms.

"Great, I guess. Well good. Actually terrible. Lilly I don't know what to do. I hate my heart!" I said. She sat down in the chair beside me and focused on me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, once again I am in love with Jake, but Oliver at the same time. I mean, I've been totally and completely in love with Oliver for these whole nine months, and now I just don't know. What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. Oliver is a better person, but you can't help who you fall in love with." Lilly said.

"You said the same thing when you told me that you were in love with Jackson." I said.

"Well it is true." Lilly said.

"You know what? I think I might just take a break from Oliver and not think about stupid love for a while. I don't want to make Oliver think I'm more and more in love with him." I said. Lilly looked surprised.

"Are you sure Miley? I thought you loved Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I do, but I don't. I dont know." I said. I burried my head into my pillow and groaned. There way way too much drama in my life.

"It'll be alright. You'll figure out who you love. Trust me." She said. I smiled slightly. I nurse came in and said that they had to do something with Natalie so she took her. I wasn't very happy about that, but it had to be done. Lilly walked out and Oliver walked in.

"Hey baby." Oliver said. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip and tried to think of the words to say.

"Listen Oliver I need to talk to you." I said.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I think we need to take a break." I said.

"A break from what?" He asked.

"A break from us." I said.

"You mean you're breaking up with me?" He asked.

"Not exactley. I just need some time to think about things." I said.

"Well, I don't. I'm not going to stand around and let you break my heart over and over again like you let Jake break yours." He said and with that he left.

**Well...I wonder what's going to happen now. Miley's all screwed up isn't she. XD Sorry about that, I don't really know who she's going to pick. Or if it will even be one of them... Thanks for reading R&R**


	22. More babies

Lilly's POV

Miley spent one more night at the hospital and then she and Natalie came home. When we all did come home, Oliver wasn't there and most of his stuff was gone. Miley didn't seem to sad the first two weeks, but after that she started getting worse and worse every day. Jake came to see Natalie a couple times and I could tell that him and Oliver were tearing her apart. She was torn between them. She didn't want to break Oliver's heart but she was in love with Jake. I kept getting bigger and bigger. Natalie was almost 2 months old and I was 5 months pregnant, which meant it was time to find out the gender of mine and Jackson's baby. Alex was excited as he was when we were going to find out what Natalie was going to be.

"Momma! Momma! Hurry up! We are gonna be late!" He screamed. I don't know who he got it from but he hated to be late anywhere.

"Hunny, I promise we aren't going to be late. We will leave in a second. Calm down!" I said. He huffed and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed. In a few minutes me and Jackson were ready to go. Miley decided to come with us, which means Natalie did too. We all piled into the car amazingly and drove to the doctor's office. We waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity until the nurse finally called me back. Miley, Alex, and Natalie stayed in the waiting room because, for some reason the nurse wouldn't let them come back. We walked in and sat down and waited for the doctor. In a second he came in.

"Hello Miss Truscott how are we feeling today?" He asked.

"Excited." I exclaimed. He smiled and got everything ready.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" He asked. I nodded excitedly and clapped. Once he did everything we could see a baby on the screen.

"Aw..." I said as I watched the screen carefully.

"Hmm.. Interesting." The doctor said.

"What? Is it a boy or a girl?" Jackson asked impatiently. The doctor remained quiet and studied the screen.

"Well, it's a girl." The doctor said. Happy tears rolled down my face. Jackson jumped up and down. Just like himself.

"I'm not finished." The doctor said. Me and Jackson both quieted down and listened. "It is a girl but, there's also another one, and it's a boy." He said, which confused me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lilly, you're having twins. A girl, and a boy." The doctor said. Me and Jackson looked at each other. His mouth was dropped to the floor and I'm sure mine was too. After a minute of shock I came to my senses.

"T-thats...awesome." I said.

"It is?" Jackson asked.

"Well yeah, I think it is. I don't know, it's like all of a sudden I couldn't be happier about being pregnant. Knowing that in about four months we will have two precious babies makes me ecstatic." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. You are lucky too. Lot's of women would love to be you right now. Well you can come back in two weeks." The doctor said. We went to the front desk and set up the next appointment and then we all got in the car, again.

"So...?" Miley asked.

"What is it mommy? What is it, What is it, What is it?" Alex asked excitedly.

"It's more like...they. I'm having twins...a girl and a boy." I said.

"Ah! Lilly that's so...awesome!!" Miley screamed. She must've scared Natalie because she started screaming. "My bad." Miley said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You are going to have a brother and a sister. " I said.

"Yay! I get a brother! Oh, and a sister! Yay!" He said. I laughed at him as he changed his mind quickly. The rest of the drive home was silent, except for Natalie.

**Alright, Alright I know in almost every story the pregnant person has twins, or triplets or any number of multiple births. I'm sorry but I really wanted to have Lilly have twins. :D If you have any names suggestion please tell me. R & R!! XD :PP Hope you like tha story :)**


	23. Author's Note: Read Please!

**Hey y'all!! I just wanted to tell you that I changed a tiny bit in the story. Instead of Lilly having 2 girls, she is now going to have a girl and a boy. I just think it would be better and I just totally forgot why I wanted them to both be girls :P I was looking at names for the girls and then thinking about where I wanted the story to go and changing this just seemed SOOOO much better to me. Sorry about that. I hope you don't mind the change. :D**

**Dasey.x.Girl**

**(P.S.: I changed the last chapter to go along with this :D)**


	24. We forgot?

Lilly's POV

We spent the next few days doing nothing really special. We were all up most of the night (except for Alex) because we decided to help Miley. We took turns getting up and doing whatever had to be done. Jackson was suprisingly good with Natalie seeing as though he had never been around a baby. I guess his fatherly instincts came in.

As for Oliver, he hadn't been home yet. None of us had heard from him. I couldn't understand how he would just leave and not even call to check on Miley and the baby. Even if he wasn't her boyfriend it wasn't like him not to call. So, I decided to call him while everyone was gone.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang about three times until he answered. "Hello."

"Hey Ollie." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you were ok since we haven't heard from you in oh, I don't know THREE WEEKS!" I said yelling the last part.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to talk to Miley, you know. It'd be too hard." He said with hurt in his voice. He sounded like he might have been crying a little.

"I'm sorry Oliver and so is Miley. I know you are hurt but, believe me she is hurt too. Everything is just so, complicated right now. She'll come around and she'll figure out if her heart wants you or Jake." I said.

"Yeah, me or...Jake. I don't understand her! I have been with her pretty much twenty-four seven ever since I found out she was pregnant. He completely walks out on her and wants nothing to do with Natalie and now she is deciding if she wants him back or me?" Oliver said angrily.

"Well you were the first person she actually loved, but then Jake came into her life. I promised her that I would never tell you this but I feel like I really need to. Ever since the day we both met her she loved you. Do you remember that two or three months of middle school when she was out of school almost everyday, and she never hung out with us, or called us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Oliver answered.

"Do you remember anything that was going on during that time?" I asked.

"Other than her not being at school not really. What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You were going out with Becca, remember?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah!" He said.

"Well when that happened it totally broke her heart. The reason she was out of school so much was because she was in the hospital. She had severe depression and tried to commit suicide once. She never called us or hung out with us because she couldn't bear to see you with Becca. She told me all this the day she got out of the hospital. Then she came back to school the day after that." I said.

"And...that was the day Jake came to school." He said.

"Yeah, and when she saw him she went out with him to forget about you. Then she fell in love with him." I said.

"Oh my God. I can't believe she almost killed herself. I didn't know she liked me THAT much." He said.

"Yeah well she did. I know suicide was going a bit too far but she was THAT hurt." I said.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah but don't you dare tell her that I told you. I told you so that you would understand that you hurt her too and that she really loved you that much. So there's a really good chance she would want to get back together with you." I said.

"I hope so. Well of that subject. Any other news?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I went to get an ultra-sound yesterday." I said.

"Really? So am I going to have a neice or nephew?" He asked.

"Both." I answered.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He asked/screamed.

"Sure am." I said as I looked down and rubbed my stomach.

"Wow, in four months there is going to be three babies that will be up all night." He said.

"Which means you need to come home. Ollie we all miss you." I said.

"I don't know Lilly. I mean with the whole Miley thing...I just..." He said.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I looked at the calendar.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm a horrible mother!" I screamed.

"How?" He asked.

"Alex. Birthday. Thurday." I panicked.

"Oh my gosh his birthday is Thursday!" He screamed too.

"What am I going to do? He has to have a party or he'll think I don't love him." I panicked even more.

"Lilly? Seriously." Oliver said as he laughed.

"This is not a time to be laughing!" I screamed.

"Sorry, but you need to calm down. Not good for the babies." He said. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Okay well can you PLEASE come over and help me figure out what to do for his birthday." I pleaded.

"But Lil-ly. I don't wanna." He complained.

"Do you love Alex?" I asked.

"Ugh Fine!" He screamed.

"Thank you." I said.

'Yeah,yeah. See you in five." He said and hung up. I looked at the phone and saw that we talked for an hour. We hadn't done that since we were in high school. I sat on the couch and waited for Oliver as calmly as I could.

**Alright so the whole thing with Miley being depressed that Oliver was going out with Becca doesn't follow the show at all...but it's a little close. I made it up sooo I just wanted to clear that up... I hope you like the chapter and you can exspect a update PROBABLY tonight :D Love Ya, Dasey.x.Gurl... PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	25. Planning, Lists, and 7 things!

Lilly's POV

Oliver got there in five minutes like he said. We immediatley began to think of ideas for a party. Oliver looked pretty terrible. His hair was a mess and his eyes were black underneath.

"Yay! Ollie!" I said as I hugged him. He could always give the best hugs.

"Hey Lils." He said. After he hugged me he looked me up and down. "I can tell you're having twins." He said and I glared at him. "But you're still beautiful." He said to try to cover it up. I hit him playfully on the arm as he laughed.

"So...where's Alex?" He asked.

"Everyone went out for pizza. I didn't want to go so I stayed home to take care of Natalie." I said.

"Oh, uh...they won't be back...anytime soon...will they?" He asked.

"Oliver please stay with us, we all need you. Miley needs you to help with Natalie and I need you to help me like you did when I was pregnant with Alex. I also need you because you're my best friend. Please stay?" I asked as I did my best puppy dog face.

"Ugh, why do you do this to me?" He asked.

"Because I love you." I said.

"Yeah, whatever I love you too but seriously, I can't come back here. It'd be too hard for me." He said.

"Please, please, please, please..." I begged.

"I'll THINK about it but we need to figure out this party." He said which made me snap back to reality.

"Oh yeah right, right." I said.

"Well we can't really have a party, party since Alex doesn't have any little 4 year old friends to come. How about we all go to some place where they have rides for little kids and then come back here and have cake and stuff. He'd be happy with that right?" He asked.

"Yes! That would be totally perfect! You really are the absolute best!" I said.

"That's why they call me Smokin' Oken." He said and we both laughed.

"So...are you gonna stay with us?" I asked.

"Well do you really want me too?" He asked.

"Yes Oliver!" I screamed.

"Alright I'll do it for you...oh, and Natalie." He said.

"Yay!" I said.

"Well I kind of need to go get my stuff." He said as he stood up.

"Alright well I'll go with you." I said as I stood up also. We got almost to the door when I gasped.

"Natalie!" I said. I went upstairs and saw her sleeping like the baby she was. I picked her up carefully.

"OLIVER!" I screamed down the stairs. He came running up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you get her carseat?" I asked he nodded and picked it up. We walked downstairs and I wrote a note to Miley telling her where we went and everything. She would freak out if she came home and her baby was gone and Jackson would freak if he came home and I was gone. Then we got into the car, after I secured the carseat to Oliver's car. I had done that so many times I was a pro at it. We rode to a motel where Oliver was staying and got all of his stuff. Then we rode back home to find everyone back also. Oliver carried Natalie in and I walked behind him up to the door.

"It's alright Oliver. She loves you." I said and he walked into the house.

"My baby!" Miley screamed as she unbuckled Natalie from he carseat and carefully picked her up. She didn't even notice Oliver. She went and sat down on the couch holding Natalie and looked up and finally noticed Oliver.

"Oh...Oliver" She said surprised. I slowly walked upstairs to let them be alone.

Miley's POV

"Oh...Oliver." I said surprised as I saw him standing staring at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Listen I'm gonna go to bed." He said as he started to walk upstairs.

"Oh you're...you're back? I-I mean you're s-staying here again?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." He said as he walked upstairs and into the room which he moved in to when I was in my fifth month, then left.

I sat back and thought about my whole "love problem". I decided to make a list of the good and bad things about Jake and Oliver. I placed Natalie in the bassinet beside me and I grabbed a pen and paper and began.

_Oliver_

_Good:_

_He's Cute_

_He's Funny_

_He's my best friend_

_He was the first person I fell in love with_

_Always there for me_

_Never hurt me _

_Didn't get me pregnant! _

_Loves Natalie_

_Bad:_

_He didn't call and check on me for two weeks_

_There's no more..._

_Jake_

_Good things:_

_Cute_

_Movie Star_

_Named a star after me..._

_Funny_

_Natalie's Dad_

_Great kisser_

_Bad things:_

_Egotistical_

_Stuck up_

_Broke my heart a gazillion times_

_Hit me_

I finshed and put the pen down. I stared at the list and read it over and over again. Oliver's looks way

better than Jake's. I still didn't know though. I walked upstairs carrying Natalie and went into her room. I decided to sleep in there tonight because sleeping with Oliver would be way too weird. I turned on the radio that we had placed in her room randomly. Nothing was on the radio so I decided to put one of my cd's. I listened to all my songs until it came to 7 things. The song I wrote about Jake. **(A/N: I know she didn't write it about him. Just pretending.) **I sang along.

_I probably shouldn't say this, _

_but at times I get so scared,_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared,_

_It was awesome but we lost it,_

_It's not possible for me not to care,_

_And now we're standing in the rain,_

_But nothing's ever gonna change,_

_Until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you,_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_Your vein, Your games, You're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, You make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

I w_anna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apoligy_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vein, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks _

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, Your eyes, Your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, You make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine _

_When we're intertwined, everythings alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th things I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you..._

As I sang the song I was once again pulled both ways. That song explained so many of my feelings. I hate Jake, but I love him. Then there's Oliver. My best friend whom I happened to fall in love with, go out with, then break up with. I took the cd out and played the Hannah cd. As the songs played I thought back at how I, or Hannah told the world about the pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_8 Months Ago_

"_Hey everybody!" Hannah said to all of her millions of fans in the crowd. This was her last concert. She was going to tell about her pregnancy. After she sang her heart out and the concert was over she began to talk._

"_Alright everyone I have to tell y'all something very important. It will probably change the way you look at me dramatically. Before I tell everyone I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be a role model toall of y'all and I messed up. I'm pregnant. It was a mistake and I apoligize deeply to all my fans and there parents. I hope that all of you can find it in your hearts to realize that I'm a human being and I made a mistake just like all of y'all have. I also hope that you can forgive me. This is my last concert for a while. Once again I'm sorry and I hope y'all have a great night." Hannah said. Some fans were clapping while others were yelling insults to her. _

_She ran off of stage and continued her life._

_End Flashback_

I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes and listened to the music. Within seconds I was asleep.


	26. Notes and Rings

**Hey everybody! I was reading over the story and I noticed something. This story was supposed to be mainly about Lilly, Jackson, and their son, but right now it's mainly focusing on Miley...So...I changed the summary so...pretend that what the summary is now is what you read when you decided to read this story XD Anyways...um..I also noticed that I hadn't said anything at all about how Miley was going to deal with the Hannah thing so...that's why I decided to mention it in the last chapter. So anyways now that I've bored you with all that stuff...on with the story XD Oh and I haven't mentioned this is my other chapters but I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA...only Alex and Natalie XD Ok..here we go...**

Miley's POV

As I woke up in the morning I looked at the clock. 10:30. I looked over at Natalie amazed that she hadn't woken up all night. That was a miracle. I heard the cd still playing. I quickly stopped and walked downstairs. I looked into the kitchen and saw Oliver sitting at the table. I quickly jumped back so he wouldn't see me. I walked into all the other rooms and didn't see anybody. I figured it was just me and Oliver. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said. He was drinking milk. I must've have scared him because he screamed then dropped the glass and milk went everywhere.

"Sorry." I said as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said. I grabbed a towel and cleaned up the milk.

"So...where's Lilly?" I asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up no one was her except you and me." He said as he poured himself another glass of milk.

"Weird." I said. I sat down at the table across from him. We sat in awkward silence for a minute.

"So...how's...life?" I asked. He looked at me weird.

"Um...ok...I guess?" He said. We sat in silence for another five mintes until I got the guts to speak up.

"Oliver why is this so weird now?" I asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know it's all weird because of the break up and all but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Does it? I mean we used to have so much fun. I could talk to you about anything. Now I can't even talk to you about the simplest things. " I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"I know but about the break up thing. Do you ever think we will be...um...together again?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know Oliver. I hope so." I said still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I hope so too...but take your time." He said. I smiled and hugged him. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So did you know Alex's birthday is...tomorrow?" He asked.

"No! Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Lilly figured we'd all go to some kind of little kid ride place then come back here for like cake and stuff." He said.

"Oh my God! I don't have a present!" I screamed in panic.

"Miley, calm down. We can go get one. I don't have on either." He said.

"Well we kinda need to go...uh..now" I said.

"Yeah but what about Natalie?" He asked.

"We can let Jenna take care of her." I said. Jenna was our neighbor. She was sixteen and she informed us that she had taken a baby sitting class when she found out about Natalie. Her parents would probably be home with her too so I felt safe about it. So I called Jenna and after I made sure she was able to babysit walked Natalie over to her house.

Oliver's POV

When Miley was taking Natalie to Jenna I stood up and saw I had been sitting on a piece of paper. I opened it up and read it. Apparently It was a list that Miley made about the good and bad things about me and Jake.

As I read it I was happy about some parts, others not so happy.

_Oliver_

_Good:_

_He's Cute_

_He's Funny_

_He's my best friend_

_He was the first person I fell in love with_

_Always there for me_

_Never hurt me _

_Didn't get me pregnant! _

_Loves Natalie_

_Bad:_

_He didn't call and check on me for two weeks_

_There's no more..._

_Jake_

_Good things:_

_Cute_

_Movie Star_

_Named a star after me..._

_Funny_

_Natalie's Dad_

_Great kisser_

_Bad things:_

_Egotistical_

_Stuck up_

_Broke my heart a gazillion times_

_Hit me_

She thought I was cute and funny and admitted that I was the first person she fell in love with. I was disappointed that she didn't think I was a good kisser. Maybe she forgot to put It on my list? I read and noticed that after all of these years she still had the same handwriting. It was sloppy yet neat and she always dotted her I's with hearts. They weren't normal hearts though they were her special hearts. There was something that she did that made them look different than any other hearts. Thinking about her handwriting made me also think about how we used to pass notes to each other all the time in class. I forgot that I had kept one special one. I pulled out my wallet to see if it was still there and amazingly it was. It was from our 9th grade year. Me and Miley were bored in bioligy. I remember it so well because for one it wasn't THAT long ago and two she practically admitted she liked me in it and three it was our longest one ever. I read it again for old memories.

_Hey Ollie :D Isn't this class boring XP – Miley_

_Definitely...so what are you drawing in your notebook this time? - Oliver_

_Nothing... - Miley_

_Is it another one of those I heart somebody things again. You are like obsessed with writing those things. - Oliver_

_I am not! Ok maybe... but this is a special one. - Miley_

_And why is that? - Oliver_

_Because its about someone special... - Miley_

_And who is that? - Oliver_

_No one...- Miley_

_You know I hate it when you're sneaky tell me! - Oliver_

_You have to guess! - Miley_

_Fine! Is it Dex again? - Oliver_

_Puh-leez I am soooo over him! - Miley_

_Okay um... what about... Jerry? - Oliver_

_Eww! Gross!! - Miley_

_I don't know! Just tell me! - Oliver_

_Nope! - Miley_

_Fine give me a hint – Oliver_

_Well he sits beside me – Miley_

_You mean Derek?! - Oliver_

_Nope – Miley_

_But there's no one else beside you except me – Oliver_

_Exactly – Miley_

I remember exactly when she passed me that and I read it the bell rang. We had different classes the rest of the day so I didn't ask her about it. Then I got to scared to later.

I was still looking over It when Miley came up behind me.

"Whatcha readin'?" She asked. I didn't have time to answer before she yanked it out of my hand yelling "Oh my God!".

"This is one of our old notes!" She said.

"Yeah.." I said.

"You were so oblivious. I confessed that I liked you in this. Why didn't you ever ask me about it?" She asked.

"I was...scared." I said.

So where'd you find this?" She asked.

"I kinda...um...kept it in my wallet..." I studdered.

"Aw.. that's so sweet." She said.

"I found your list thingy." I said.

"You...you..what?" She asked as her face turned red.

"Don't worry I like it. Oh, and I'm totally not mad that you don't think I'm a great kisser like Jake!" I said. She put her hand over her mouth.

"You weren't supposed to read that." She said between laughs. I did the unthinkable and kissed her right there.

"Still think I'm not a good kisser." I asked. She looked shocked but somewhat happy.

"O-oliver...I...um...um...I...think I'm sure." She said.

"Sure about..." I asked.

"Loving you. I don't know what in the world I was thinking. I've always been in love you. I promise this time, I mean it, for real." She said.

"Well that's good because if you hadn't of said that I couldn't have done this." I said. I pulled a small velvet black box out of my pocket. I happened to be carrying around that day. You all can probably guess what it was.

"Miley, will you marry me?' I asked as I got down on one knee and opened the box. I had planned on asking Miley on the day she had Natalie. She broke up with me before I could though.

"Oh, Oliver." She managed to say as she burst into tears. "Yes. I'd love to marry you." She said still crying. I took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. She looked down at it and them up at me and the tears poured even harder. I hugged her and rubbed her back. In a moment she stopped crying and we both sat down on the couch. Forgetting about all else in the world, and letting what just happened soak into our bodies.


	27. Lackson love

**Hmm.. I bet you weren't expecting Oliver to ask Miley to marry him... I was writing and then it just felt right...so I made him do it :D I hope you are all happy that I made Miley choose Oliver instead of Jake :P He's too psycho in this story XD Well anyway...I think I might be ending this story soon...but it definetley wont be the end...I will make a sequel absolutely!! Well here's chapter...um...whatever XD I forgot...Oh and sorry I took longer than I usually do to update...School's been slowing me down :( It sux...ok enough..here's the chapter :D**

Miley's POV

We continued to sit on the couch. I stared at my ring non-stop, adoring it. It was beautiful.

"Uh...Miley...we forgot ab..." Oliver said but I cut him off.

"Crap! Let's go!" I said as I grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him to the car. We climbed in and drove to the nearest toy store. Me and Oliver decided to make our presents go together. Oliver bought him a blue Nintendo DS. I bought him about 4 games for it. We knew he would love it. After we bought the things we climbed back into the car and raced home. I was so excited about being engaged and I couldn't wait to tell Lilly. As soon as we got home, we picked up Natalie, and I ran to find Lilly.

"Lilly! Guess what?" I asked as I ran up to her screaming and jumping up and down.

"What?" She asked just as excited.

"OLIVER ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!" I screamed.

"Oh my God? Are you freaking' serious?" She asked.

"Yes, look at this ring!" I screamed as I showed off my ring. She stared at it in a daze.

"Wow that's beautiful Miley. I don't get it. Yesterday you were broken up, today you're engaged?" Lilly said confused.

"You know I'm not really sure how or what happened. I guess it's just fate. Oh we bought presents for Alex tomorrow." I said.

"That's good. It's gonna be a sorta surpise party. Since he doesn't know yet." Lilly said. Alex came running up and Oliver quickly hid the bags behind his back.

"Yay! Uncle Ollie!" Alex said as he hugged Oliver.

"Hey little man. I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Alex said. "Hey guess what tomorrow is?" Alex quickly asked.

"Um...I don't know. What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Its my birthday! I'm gonna be this many!" Alex said excitingly as he held up four fingers.

"Wow! Four years old!" Oliver said just as excited.

"Yeah I get to start school too." He beamed. I looked over at Lilly and saw her face. She looked sad that her little boy was growing up.

"That's awesome!" Oliver said as he held his hand up for a high-five. Alex smacked his hand and then ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Okay well I'm going to go wrap these presents." I said.

"I'll help you." Oliver said. We walked upstairs and into our room and began to wrap the presents.

Lilly's POV

"Hey Jackson!" I called. Jackson came into the living room and sat down beside me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You haven't gotten any presents for Alex yet have you?" I asked.

"Presents for what? Oh my gosh! Is it Christmas? I can't believe I forgot Christmas!" Jackson screamed in panic.

"Jackson calm down. It's not Christmas it's just his birthday tomorrow." I said as I laughed.

"Oh..well I haven't gotten any presents." He said as he blushed.

"Well then let's go." I said.

"Okay?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

I didn't feel like walking all the way up the stairs in my condition so I decided to call Miley.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, puzzled, as she answered.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna walk upstairs." I said.

"Okay? Well what's up?" She asked.

"Can you watch Alex for like an hour while me and Jackson go buy presents for Alex." I asked.

"Sure. Have fun." She said.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said and hung up. Me and Jackson got into the car and drove to the store. We both picked out a lot of clothes for him and then walked down the toy aisle. When we came to the bicycle aisle Jackson decided that he wanted to ride one.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he climbed on to a really tiny bicycle. He turned around and smirked at me and began to ride it.

"Jackson!" I screamed as he ran into the wall and flipped over. I couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and started laughing with me.

"I think that was too small." He said. Then he found a bicycle with a thing attached to it where someone (meaning a kid) could sit and ride.

'Oh, Lilly get in!" He said. I shook my head.

"Are you crazy? I'm pregnant!" I said.

"Just get in." He said. I shook my head and and crossed my arms.

"Fine party pooper!" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rode the bike up and down the aisles. It was still fairly small for him. Before I knew it he crashed into one of the aisles and made all of the toys fall down. Some hitting his head. I busted out laughing and then someone came and told us that we needed to leave. They "escorted us off of the premises" and we got into the car.

"Now where are we supposed to get his other presents?" I asked as Jackson drove down the highway.

"There's more than one store in this town." He said in a "duh" tone. I stuck my tongue out once again at him.

"I can't believe we got kicked out." I said.

"I can." He said as we pulled into a different store. We walked to the toy aisle and saw the bicycle aisle again.

"Don't even think about it." I said. We both started laughing.

"Fine." He said. We walked up and down the aisles and picked out a few toys. Then we came to an aisle with skateboards. There was a small one.

"Let's get it for Alex!" Jackson said when he spotted it.

"No he might get hurt!" I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"There's things called helmets." He said.

"Does that protect his arms or his legs?" I asked.

"Lilly come on. There's things called knee and elbow pads. You were a skater chick. I thought you would know these things." Jackson said.

"Oh...yeah...well I guess we can get it but, if he gets hurt I will kill you!" I said. Jackson laughed and picked it up. We were finally ready to check out. We got into the car, finally, and began to drive home. I turned on the radio and skimmed through the channels. I heard a familiar song and turned it up. I smiled when I recognized the song. I leaned back and listened to the words.

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air,_

_See the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_You say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet",_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince,_

_And I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes,_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while,_

_'Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet",_

_But you were everything to me,_

_And I was begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All that's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince,_

_And I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes,_

_Romeo save me, _

_They're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make It out of this mess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said,_

_Marry me Juliet,_

_You'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad,_

_You'll pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say...yes_

I looked over at Jackson and smiled. He was smiling as well. A song I didn't particularly like started to play. I scanned through the stations until I heard another song I liked. I continued this until we pulled into the driveway of our house.

We got out and I took out my key and opened the door. I walked up the stairs and saw that Miley and Oliver were asleep. Alex and Natalie were too. Me and Jackson quietly changed our clothes and got into bed.

**That was just a random chapter...LOL XD Well please, please, please review :) Dasey.x.Girl**


End file.
